Time and Distance Make the Heart Grow Fonder
by bittie752
Summary: 152 voicemails and 238 text messages, that is what flashed on the screen of Jo Lupo's PDA when she finally turned it on. 1794 the number of days before those who had been lost would come home. Now fully complete. Rated T for strong themes
1. Missing

**I don't own Eureka, if I did we would have old Jo back. I do happen to own this story so that is what you are getting **

152 voicemails and 238 text messages, that is what flashed on the screen of Jo Lupo's PDA when she finally turned it on. Nine days. That is how long she had been gone from Eureka. 5 weeks 2 days, that is how long she had been pregnant when she returned home, not that she knew that yet. 1794 the number of days before those who had been lost would come home.

Finally reaching her car Jo sighed, she had been camping deep in Rocky Mountain National Park. She had turned off her PDA as she left Eureka and drove straight here. She hated leaving but she really needed time to think and right now she needed a shower. Throwing her backpack into the car she was ready to head into town. One night in a hotel and then she would be off again no destination in mind.

She pulled into small hotel in Estes Park, gateway to the Rockies they called it. The scenery was majestic; the first snow had begun to fall on the 14,000 foot peaks. The thinner air up here mixed with the chilly night temperatures and the silence had given Jo time to think. Nine days alone in the wilderness had made her come to one conclusion. She could be alone but she didn't want to be, not for the long haul. Truth be told she wasn't. She had a family, not just over seas but in a crazy little town full of mad scientists. Eventually Jo would end up back in that town but for now she was still searching.

Serenity, that is what Jo had found here. But peace was what she was ultimately seeking. Peace to know her place in this world and peace that her decisions were based on this time these people and not ghosts of the past.

A smile was on her lips as she thought of Zane. Never a hookup to him, that's what he had said and that he would be thinking about her. It had been so hard to leave; she had pulled out of that kiss early using all her self control. What she had really wanted to do was stay in his arms forever, to agree to go to Titan with him after all or to beg him to stay Earth bound with her. Unfortunately they both needed this time apart. Her to figure things out to make them stronger together going forward. Him to prove to himself that he was more then just a screw up, the Astreaus crew would be heroes and Zane would definitely be a stand out among them. There was no doubt in her faith that Zane could truly do anything he put his mind to. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

No real way to deny it to herself anymore, she admitted she loved him.

Opening the door to her room she flung her stuff on the nearest chair and pulled her PDA out of her bag. Jo needed the time away but with brothers overseas and loved ones on Titan she still wanted to check in from time to time. After hitting the power button she laid it down on the dresser and headed to the bathroom for a shower to wash off the back country grime.

The hot water pounding down on her drowns out the sound of her PDA going crazy beeping at her as if desperately trying to draw her attention. She only heard the noise after stepping out and sliding into her bathrobe. Jo picked it up and looked at in curious way. Over 200 messages, her heart dropped into her stomach WHAT THE HELL was going on. She hit the voice mail button.

"Your voice mail box is full. You have 152 messages. First Message…"

Carter's strangled voice came on the line "Jo, where are you? Look I know you are on your journey of self discovery but there was a problem at the launch. Please call me."

Jo deleted the message and the next started before she hung up. Vomit was bubbling in her stomach as she pushed the speed dial for Carter.

"Jo?" He asked as he came on the line. "Thank God, finally. Where are you?"

"What happened, Carter? Is everyone ok?" Ignoring his question, hers were more important.

"Someone hijacked the launch. They changed the destination coordinates and sped up the launch. Allison was inside when it happened. We have no readings from the ship and no way of knowing where they are or if the ship survived."

The vomit won. Jo ran for the bathroom and hugged the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. The PDA had fallen out of her hand and was sitting on the floor.

"Jo, are you there? Jo answer me." Carter was screaming into the phone.

Wiping her mouth she picked up the phone. "I'm here Carter" was all she was able to say.

"Where are you? I'm sending a chopper."

"Estes Park, Colorado." She answered.

"Get your stuff together. I'm coming to get you. I'll bring one of your guys to drive your car back. We need you home." Carter really was sorry that her trip had to end like this, but with everything going on Eureka was the safest and best place for her. The truth was they needed each other to get through this.

"Ok. Hurry please." Jo was going to be sick again.

"I'm on my way. Hold tight" He hung up.

Jo nodded knowing he couldn't see her and that the line was now dead. Thankfully she was still sitting in the bathroom when the nausea hit her again.

After brushing her teeth and getting dressed. Jo sat on the edge of the bed, mind blank unable to comprehend the magnitude of what Carter had told her. Lost. Lost forever? Lost but coming back? Faces flashed in her mind. Holly gone. Fargo gone. Grace gone. Allison gone. Zane…. Oh God, Zane gone. She had just gotten him back. Well sort of gotten him back, now he might be gone again.

Dammit, she cursed herself. Why hadn't she figured this out before he left? Now that it may be too late she was pretty sure she knew exactly what she wanted, a family, a life in Eureka with Zane. This Zane.

The friendship she and this Zane had built was so much more then she had ever built with any boyfriend. It was a foundation she now realized that she had neglected in the old timeline. With original Zane they were more like teenagers, fun and some what superficial. They never really talked about important things or work. Just video games, or paint ball.

But this Zane spent time with her talking. Maybe it was just orbital dynamics or Astreaus schematics but they talked and laughed like friends, adult friends. Hell, this Zane had been the one to ask her for more and she was the one who wasn't sure. She hated irony.

What a difference a couple of weeks made. Now she would give anything to throw herself into his arms and promise to wait for him or to have gone with him so they could at least be lost together.

Her phone chirped. Picking it up she saw Carter's number. "Hello."

"Jo, we're almost there. Can you meet us at the hospital? We have clearance to use their helo pad."

How long had she been sitting there?

"Sure. I'll check out and meet you there." Jo grabbed her things suddenly glad to have a purpose. She loaded her bag into her car and dropped her room key at the front desk. Estes Park was a really small town and it only took a few minutes to reach the place and park her car. Luckily the helicopter pad wasn't on top of the building but rather in the back of the parking lot. Jo had pulled her car into the spot closest to the pad and pulled out her bag. It was only a few minutes before she heard the chopper approach.

The military grade machine was drawing attention from the people around the hospital. It didn't help when one of Jo's security guys, Hanson, decked out in his almost military uniform and Carter in his Sheriff's uniform stepped off. Jo handed her keys to Hanson and quickly walked to Carter. He pulled her into a tight hug. Words weren't needed, not that they could be heard over the whooshing of the blades. Carter relaxed his grip and pulled her into the chopper. Her head rested on his shoulder as they took off.

He didn't have to come get her. If Allison was missing too she knew he must be in his own private hell right now but she was so glad that he was here. He was afraid of heights and flying but he had to make sure she was safe and coming home. Carter was like a brother to her, well really a hybrid of brother and dad. Right now both were in serious pain and needed each other.

Jo fell asleep halfway through the flight; she was exhausted from her trek through the Rockies. She had planned on a big nap but she had worked herself up in knots after Carter's call that sleep was far from her mind. But with Carter's strength nearby and the rhythmic sound of the rudders, Jo was lulled to dream land.

The helicopter landed on the roof of GD and the engines turned off. Jo shook off the sleep that had filled her brain. Looking up she saw Henry waiting for them. Jo, uncharacteristically, flung herself at him. Usually she was not so emotional but right now none her natural defenses mattered.

"How are you?" She asked truly concerned for her friend. Henry had been through a lot, losing Kim not once but at least 3 times (That Jo knew of) and now after falling in love with Grace she was gone too.

Henry gave her a sad smile. "Taking it day by day. You?"

"In shock, I'm sorry I left."

"Not much you could have done at the time," Carter interjected.

"I could have been here for you guys. Oh, how are Kevin and Jenna?" Jo had only been thinking about herself lately. This must be so hard on Allison's kids.

"It's hardest on Kevin. Jenna's still so little. They are living with me and Zoe will be here soon on break from school to help out." Sadness passed over Carter's face. Explaining what happened to Kevin had to have been hard.

"Whatever you need, I'll help." Jo offered.

"Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that sometime."

The trio had walked back into the Astreaus command center. "What do you know?" Jo asked ready to dive back in.

Henry walked her through everything they knew. The accelerated launch, Allison trapped inside, the computer lock out, Jack's attempts to overheat the reactor. "We have been pulling apart the computer program line by line trying to figure this out. I still don't know how this happened and we still can't find Astreaus." Henry's voice was slightly manic by the end of the story.

"Do you think it was Beverly?" Jo asked.

Henry nodded and Carter asked "who else could it be?"

"Have you called Tess and asked her to use her big telescope project to try to pinpoint their location?"

"Oooh, good idea." Carter started then he blushed. "I probably shouldn't be the one to call though. She's still mad about me and Allie."

Jo rolled her eyes, typical smooth with the ladies Carter. "I can call her, she may be upset but not enough to not help."

Carter checked his watch. "I need to go get Kevin and Jena. Jo you are welcome to stay at the house."

"Thanks Carter. I'll be over later." Jo smiled faintly. At least she had a place to go. She pulled out her phone to call Tess. What time was it in Australia?


	2. Lost

2 billion miles from Earth (give or take). 20 astronauts. 1 stranded Medical Director. Zero contact with home.

Her head hurt, that was the first thought in Allison's mind. The second was what the hell happened. The third where the hell was she. Opening her eyes she looked around, yep still on Astreaus. Crap. She had wished this was somehow just a dream. Unbuckling herself she rose and went to the window. Crap they were in deep space. No sign of any celestial body let alone Titan.

Allison heard stirring from the stasis pod room. Hurrying in she found Grace waking from the sleep state she had been in.

"Grace, thank God your ok,"

"Allison what are you doing here." Grace looked at Allison in disbelief.

"Someone hijacked the launch. I was trapped on the ship and now who knows where we are. We need to check to make sure everyone made it through the jump ok."

The two of them made their way to the life support computers. Quickly taking note that everyone's vitals showed stable, Allison breathed a sigh of relief. At least whoever did this didn't sabotage the stasis chambers.

"Oww jumping a billion miles leaves you with a wicked hang over." Zane was stirring in his pod. Sitting up on his bed he rubbed the back of his neck. And tried to shake his head clear. Catching sight of the stowaway "Allison what are you doing here. Was there a problem with the launch? Are we still on Earth?

Sighing Allison repeated her side of the story. "We are not on Earth but we are also not on Titan."

Zane pushed himself up and headed out to the nearest computer. His fingers flew across the keys.

"Comm systems are down. Navigation is off line. Thankfully life support is fully functional, the reactor is still fully operational." He looked ay Grace and Allison. "But since the ship itself doesn't have an FTL drive I don't know where we are or how to get us home…yet"

He slumped back in his chair and rubbed his neck. What was going on? Zane had no idea who would have done this or if it was just an accident. Running a hand through his hair his thoughts turned to Jo, as they always did. Was she safe? He opened his mouth to ask the question weighing most heavily on his mind but Grace beat him to it.

"What about the ground crew? Did anything happen to them?" Grace bit back the worry on her voice.

Allison shook her head sitting down in a chair near them. "I don't know. The comm. Link between Henry and I was fuzzy but it sounded like just a computer problem. The reactor shut itself down after Jack smashed the cooling units, but it was too late to stop the launch." Looking at Zane she met his eyes knowing he needed to know about Jo. "She wasn't there. I'm sure she's safe."

"Not there? Where was she?" Why would she miss the launch?

Jo had asked Allison to keep her secret but it didn't matter now. "Jo took a leave of absence to clear her head before you got back. A walkabout, but I'm sure that Henry and Jack have dragged her back or will when they find her. Jo knows this ship as well as anyone on it. The three of them are our best chance to get us back."

Zane leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It made sense, Jo's life had been turned upside down in the last year. They had talked some about it in the last week. He hoped she found what she was looking for because he had found what he wanted. And that was Josefina Lupo.

Fargo had made his way into the room, apparently not noticing Allison. He stretched and asked "are we there yet?"

Zane rolled his eyes and cocked his head in Allison's direction. Fargo shrieked, like a girl, and jumped back as Allison waved at him.

"What the.. how.. why."

Allison waited until Holly joined them before retelling her story.

"So we are stranded in deep space with no idea where we are or how to get home?" Fargo asked.

"Pretty much," Zane replied.

"Awesome" Fargo said sounding defeated.

The five of them sat in silence for a long moment.

"We need to brief the crew and we need to make a plan." Grace spoke up.

Zane spoke next "we should split into three teams one on the communications array, one on the building a new FTL drive and the other on the navigation."

"Good," Grace nodded. "Zane you will lead the team on the navigation, Fargo, you and Holly take a team for the FTL and I will take communications. Let's gather the crew and meet in the conference room in 20 minutes and find away to get us home."

Home, Zane thought get them home. Earth? Eureka? Jo, she was home to him. Why did every thought turn to her? A voice in his head provided the answer. _You love her dummy! Now fix the ship get back to __Eureka__ and follow her till the ends of the Earth until she knows just how much you love her. And get everyone else home too._

Zane looked at Allison; there was a profound sadness in her eyes. She hadn't signed up for this, she had kids at home. "Hey Allison," Zane said touching her arm. "I'll make sure you get home to your kids. We will fix this."

Allison gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Zane. I know you will find a way, you always do." She gave him a quick hug and walked off to join the others.


	3. Current Medical Condition

**Still don't own Eureka but maybe I can have as a Christmas gift since SYFY doesn't want it.**

8:42am in Australia, the time Jo finally got in touch of Tess. 3, the number of times SARAH tried to tell Jo about her medical condition before getting fed up.

Pulling up to SARAH in a borrowed GD SUV, Jo was exhausted. It was late, after 10, and it had been a long day. She didn't think she had ever been this bone tired in her entire life. She had talked to Tess; thankfully it was not the middle of the night there when Jo had called.

Yes, Tess was pretty pissed about the whole Allison and Jack thing. Jo had to listen to what seemed like endless venting from Tess before Jo got a word in edge wise.

"_Tess can you please calm down for a minute, I need your help."_

"_I'm sorry Jo, when I'm upset I can't stop talking. What's up?"_

_Jo had pinched the bridge of her nose trying to find the right words. "It's Astreaus, the Titan expedition."_

"_Yeah I heard you guys were supposed to launch a week or so ago. Did something happen?"_

"_You could say that. Someone hijacked the launch, and reset the destination coordinates. It launched early and Allison was trapped inside along with the rest of the crew. Now we don't know where they are our how to get them back." Jo's heart pounded as she repeated the information._

_The phone was silent._

"_Tess are you there?"_

"_Oh my god, what can I do to help?" Jo could hear the tears falling. Even if Tess was mad at Allison they were still best friends. She also cared a great deal about Grace._

"_We need your help to try and find them. You have the best telescope in the world. Can I send you the radio frequency of the ship and have you do a search to find it?"_

"_Of course Jo, I'll get my people right on it. We will find them."_

"_Thank you. It means a lot to me. I'll send that frequency over now. Let me know if you find anything."_

"_I will. Hey Jo, give Kevin and Jenna a kiss from me and Henry a hug."_

"_You got it, Tess."_

"_Oh and tell Jack that I'm sorry and if he needs anything he can call me. This must be hell for him. For all of you."_

"_It is. Thanks again. Bye"_

"_Bye" both women hung up and Jo sat staring at her phone. No words of condolence for her loss. But why should there be? Jo had made it clear she and Zane were just friends, maybe just a hookup. GAH, why had she been so stupid?_

SARAH swung the door open and greeted her warmly. "I'm glad you are home Jo. We missed you around here. I am so sorry about what happened to Zane and the others. We can talk if you need to."

Jo gave a sad smile; at least SARAH knew she was hurting. "No thanks, I'm really tired and just want some sleep and maybe a beer."

"I'm afraid that a beer is not a good option for you right now Jo. How about a nice cup of hot tea or a glass of warm milk instead?"

Jo sighed SARAH always told you what she thought was best. There were many advantages to living in a smart house. This was not one of them. "Why not? I'm an adult I can have a beer occasionally it I want."

"Yes but given your current medical condition, I do not believe alcohol is good for the …"

"SARAH it's been a long day can we discuss whatever medical condition you think I may be having later. I'll just take the tea and go to bed."

"What ever you say, Jo." SARAH was upset, she didn't like her concerns being dismissed but made the tea anyway just the way Jo liked it, peppermint with a little sugar and a splash of milk.

"Thank you SARAH, good night."

SAARH didn't say anything. Jo turned and left the kitchen to go to her room.

Carter was standing at the bottom of the stairs already dressed in his pajamas. He gave her a small forced smile. "How's Tess?"

"Not good, upset, worried just like the rest of us. She is more then willing to help. I sent her the ships frequency tag and she will start her scans, well by now."

Carter nodded. "Was she still upset about me and Allie?"

Jo sighed Carter didn't want to hurt anyone. "At first she was but when I told her what happened she calmed down a lot. She said if you need anything you should call her. Maybe you should call anyway. Let her know the kids are ok?"

"I'll give it a couple days and then I think I will."

"Good now if you will excuse me, I am exhausted. Good night Carter." She stepped passed him and went up the stairs.

"Night Jo." He called after her.

In her room Jo put her tea on the night stand and collapsed into her bed, not even bothering to change. Sleep came faster then she expected and so did her dreams.

_His face, his smile, his laugh filled her head. She could almost feel his arms envelope her, safety is what she found in them. "Hey Jo-Jo, don't be sad. I'm ok."_

"_But your not here Zane and I pushed you away before you left."_

_Dream Zane laughed, "Do you really think I would give up that easily?"_

_Jo buried her head in his chest. "Maybe I thought I was giving you an easy out."_

_He was so real Jo could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed. "Babe you and I are stuck together forever, you just don't know it yet." He forced her face up to meet his eyes. "Nothing with us has ever or will ever be easy but I will make it home to you eventually. You and me together happily annoying each other forever that's the end game we just have to make it through the bumps along the way to get there"_

_Jo laughed, "Now I know I'm dreaming."_

"_Huh, I thought I was. Well maybe or maybe our subconsciouses are communicating across billions of miles."_

_Jo raised one eyebrow, "Really?"_

"_What? Stranger things have happened. This is Eureka you know."_

"_I wish it were real. There are so many things I want to tell you."_

"_Like what?" He asked. "Just say it."_

"_I know what I want and it's you, it's Eureka, it's a life and a family together. I love you. "_

_Dream Zane smiled. "Me too Jo-Jo, I want you. I love you too."_

_They held each other for a long time, not saying anything. Then Zane pulled back. "I have to go. The ship needs to be fixed so we can be together again." He kissed her tenderly._

"_I wish this was real Zane. I wish I wasn't dreaming."_

_Zane smirked at her. "I thought I was dreaming. Love you." And he jogged off._

Jo sat upright in bed. Without thinking she looked around almost expecting him to be there. Nope alone in Eureka and he was who knows where.

"SARAH lights, please."

"Good morning Jo. Are you feeling better after a long nights rest?"

"Yes thank you. What time is it?"

"9 am, I thought given your medical condition you may require more sleep. Sheriff Carter has already left to take Jenna to the nanny and Kevin to school."

What medical condition could she have that SARAH kept harping on? "SARAH, this medical condition, am I dying?"

"No, you're.."

"Is it something that is going to affect my taking a shower and having breakfast?"

"Well, no but it will effect what you should eat. It is really important to know that you are.."

"SARAH, make me whatever you feel is an appropriate breakfast. I'm going to take a shower."

Jo was really unconcerned with SARAH's detection of a medical condition. She was a worrier and had problem detected an electrolyte imbalance or something.

Quickly showering and dressing Jo made her way downstairs. Breakfast was waiting in the kitchen for her, scrambled eggs, toast with peanut butter and fresh fruit and tea not coffee tea. The smell of the eggs and Jo's stomach was in knots. She was running for the sink and dry heaving.

Standing upright she went and poured herself a glass of water. Gulping it down, Jo took a few calming breaths.

"Can we talk about your medical condition now please?" SARAH asked.

"Sure, whatcha got."

"I have detected an increase in you human chorionic gonadotropin levels. The level is currently at 5,425 mIU/ml. far above the normal level"

No longer in the mood for breakfast, Jo had gone for the door. "Thank you SARAH I will run by the pharmacy and pick up something for my human chronic gonady thing and everything will be a-ok. Door please."

But the door did not move.

"Door please SARAH. I need to get the Global." Jo was frustrated, sure she had a hormone imbalance but it surely wasn't a big deal right?

"Jo, I don't think that you understand what I am telling you." SARAH's voice almost sounded concerned.

"Ok so maybe I don't. Can you please just simplify it for me so I can get to work?" Jo sighed she would rather be at work trying to bring everyone home then here arguing with a house.

"You're pregnant. About 5 to 6 weeks I would guess by the HcG level and your last menstrual cycle. You should report to the infirmary so they can run a more accurate quantitative analysis and an ultrasound."

Jo felt her knees go weak. How was this possible? Well she knew the birds and the bees how but this was unbelievable. "Are you sure?" Jo choked out.

"I am 99% positive. I'm sure Henry would be glad to confirm my diagnosis if you want."

"I trust you. When am I due?"

"My calculations put your due date on May 28th 2012. Congratulations"

A single tear escaped Jo's eye. "Thank you. I'm going to go to work now. Hey SARAH, can you keep this a secret for now? Even from Andy? I need sometime to process this with everything going on."

"Of course, have a good day." And she swung the door open.

Jo's hands were shaking as she climbed the stairs and got into the SUV. She needed to find Henry and confirm what SARAH had told her, she doubted SARAH was wrong but this was life changing and she needed a second opinion. Turning the engine over Jo pointed the car towards GD.


	4. Cheated

**Still don't own Eureka but I would like to believe it's out there for real somewhere.**

4 is the number of pregnant women Jack Carter had been around in his adult life. Abby, Lexie, Allison and now Jo. 50 fingers and 50 toes. Sadly only 2 fathers present for the births.

Jo parked the SUV in the assigned spot and headed towards The Directors office. Now Henry's office since he had been named acting director since both Allison and Fargo were lost in space. Luckily for Jo, Henry was sitting at the desk, looking like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't now that she though about it.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked as she entered the room.

"I've definitely been better. All this stress over the lost crew and this morning SARAH informed me of another situation." Jo slunk into the seat in front of the desk.

Concern passed over Henry's face. "Is everything ok? What's happened?"

Ok, Jo thought, not the best way to break this to Henry. Steeling herself Jo blurted out "I'm pregnant."

The ghost of a real smile was on Henry's lips. "Congratulations. Zane's?"

Jo nodded. "Thanks, I was hoping you would confirm it with a blood test. SARAH's sensors are usually infallible but since the guano incident, I don't want to get my hopes up." Jo really did want this baby, but she really wished Zane was here.

"I can go run a blood test now if you like." He had come around the desk and stood beside her chair.

"The sooner the better," She replied standing and the pair walked out the door towards the infirmary.

'How are you holding up, Henry?"

"Not well really. I haven't been sleeping, part of me thinks I need to be here watching the system pulling it apart and if I leave we may miss the one blip that would allow us to bring them home."

Jo linked her arm through Henry's "We'll bring them home. With you in charge down here and Grace up there. I predict a 100% chance of rescue."

"I hope you're right for all out sakes." They had reached the infirmary and Henry indicated a bed for Jo to sit on while he collected the instruments he needed.

It only took a few seconds to withdraw the needed blood sample and then Henry was off to analyze it. Jo was once again lost in thought. How would Zane react if he knew this was happening? Would he be excited? Or would he be running for the hills? Or a somewhere in between?

Both Zane and Jo had had an absent parent from their lives. His dad had never been around and her mom had died when she was so young. Was their child now going to suffer the same fate?

Henry's reappearance woke Jo from her musings. He smiled warmly at her. "Congratulations, you are going to be a mommy. With the levels of HCG and the other information SARAH just sent me I agree with her due date assessment. It is a little early to do an ultrasound. We can schedule that one for around the 8 week mark and then we can schedule your prenatal exams. I am going to pass you off to Dr. Jamison because this is not my specialty"

Jo felt happy tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you Uncle Henry. I need a little time to process this, can you please not tell anyone? I mean I'll tell Carter but no one else."

"Of course and I would be honored to be Uncle Henry. Gives us some light in this tragedy." His smile now seemed more forced then before. "Take as much time as you need. I'll see you later."

"Henry, thank you and please get some sleep."

Henry nodded and left. Jo stood and headed toward the door.

Her stomach was growling now. I guess I need to take better care of myself she thought and it needed to start with food.

Jo had stopped by the cafeteria and picked up a smoothie and a grilled cheese sandwich. Reconstruction had begun on Café Diem since a black hole had destroyed the last one.

Wandering down Main St Jo had found herself in front of the Sheriff's office. Opening the door she stepped inside. Neither Carter nor Andy was there. Everything looked the same as it had just 10 days ago when she had left to find herself. She snorted at the thought now. Her life had once again been turned upside down in those 10 days. But she couldn't let herself fall apart this time. Her hand stole to her still flat stomach. Baby Donovan needed her to be strong and to hold it together.

She ran her fingers gingerly across Andy's desk and step over to the cell. Stepping inside she put her lunch down on the cot and then sat. She leaned her head against the wall. This is where she had met Zane both original Zane and Zane 2.0. Would this child ever get to meet him? With every fiber of her being she hoped so.

"What did you do to get stuck in here?" Carter's voice once again pulled her back to reality. She had been spending a lot of time lost in her own thoughts.

"Being too pensive," Jo joked.

"Yeah if that was a crime the whole town would be locked up. Anything new on your mind?" People in this town did not give Jack Carter enough credit. He was amazingly observant. He may not always understand the science aspect (Jo thought she even underestimated his ability to understand it all) but he could usually put the pieces of a puzzle together. And he was really good at reading people.

"Just one tiny complication," Jo mused right now the baby was tiny. She looked up and met Carter's concerned eyes. "I'm pregnant. Due at the end of May."

"Wow. Congratulations Jo. You are going to be an amazing mom." Carter stepped into the cell and plopped down beside Jo. He nudged her with his shoulder. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Cheated," Jo closed her eyes and nudged Carter's should back. "This past year has been so hard on me. My life has been turned over, drowned and then blown up."

Carter sat silent waiting for her to continue.

"I've always wanted kids. My dream is a little house with a huge yard, 4 kids. Three girls and a boy of course and I've wanted it with Zane. If we hadn't changed the timeline, Right now I would be married and maybe have a baby on the way. Now my relationship with Zane is undetermined because I messed it up, he asked me to wait and I told him no and now he's missing. So now I am going to be an unmarried single mother who lives with her ex-boss and his girlfriend's kids."

"When you put it that way we should have our own sit-com." Carter tried to lighten her mood. It worked because Jo laughed.

"Now I know how Allison felt after she found out about Jenna."

"Hey Jo, we are going to get Zane back. You three will be a family. Until then you have me, Henry, Zoe, Kevin and even Jenna in your corner. Oh and we shouldn't forget SARAH and Andy. We may be unconventional but we will be here for you whatever you need."

Jo smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Jack you really are an amazing friend."

"Well you are not the first woman I have had to help get through a pregnancy. You're number 4 actually so I have plenty of practice at this sort of thing."

"Great, can you tell my dad about the baby? Or Maybe Zane's mom?" Jo gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh No, all on you my dear, but I will be there for moral support." Carter put his arm around her. "We are in this together."

"Thanks Uncle Jack."


	5. Sleep

264 hours is the world record for time without sleep. 72 hours is generally how many hours you can stay awake before you start hallucinating. 68 is how many hours it has been since Zane Donovan has been without sleep.

Zane was sitting at a table in the mess hall his head in his hands fingers massaging his temples. Allison slid into the chair next to him and placed a plate of food in front of him. He looked up and noticed she had changed into one of Grace's spare uniforms.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry." Zane slid the plate away from him.

"You need to eat Zane and after that you need to get some sleep. Doctors orders." She slid the plate back to him.

"I'm fine." His stomach growled proving otherwise and he reluctantly picked up a fork and dug in, not really caring what it was.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"I don't remember." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "We got navigation back online. We now know where we are and set a course back to Earth. Now I should help Fargo and Holly get the FTL up and running."

She laid a hand on his arm. "Zane, you have been amazing. Working really hard and I appreciate that but you need to be on your game and that means you need to eat and sleep. So bed 8-10 hours no argument."

"Maybe your right, but I just feel like I need to get us home. Get everyone home to their families."

Allison smiled, he really had grown up in the last few months. This is the Zane Donovan that she had always known was there. The one who cared about someone other then just himself.

"You know the rest of us can help too. You don't have to do it all by yourself." Allison wanted him to rely on the team as well.

"In my interview I told Senator Wen that I was the one she needed out here when things went bad. I just don't want to let anyone down. I'm really tired of being the screw up."

"Zane listen, to those of us who know you best, in either time line, we know you aren't that guy. We trust you but you need to trust us too. And seriously trust me when I say that you need to get some sleep."

"Fine, you're right I'll get some rest and tomorrow I will join Fargo and Holly on making the new FTL."

'Deal, now take this." She pushed a small plastic cup towards him. "It's a sleeping pill and like I said doctor's orders."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Allison shook her head.

Giving her the evil eye he picked up the cup swallowed the pill and showed Allison that his mouth was empty.

"Good night." Allison said as she stood and left the mess hall.

Zane quickly bused his plate quickly and headed back to his bunk. He flopped down on his mattress and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

'_I didn't think you were going to come back." Jo's hair was down and she was dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt._

"_I'm trying to get back to the real you remember, so I haven't been sleeping."_

_She walked over and embraced him. He could feel the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair._

"_I miss you Jo, I just want to come home to you_. _Are you going to be there waiting for me?"_

"_I traveled 2 billion miles to see you tonight didn't I?" She smiled broadly._

"_This is a dream, babe, as in you're not really here." He pulled her close and took a breath, drinking in the smell of her hair._

"_Last time you were the one suggesting that you were real and not a dream. Now I have to convince you?" She ran her hands up and down his back. sighing "I miss you." into his broad chest._

_He kissed the top of her head. "I miss you too. Are you going to wait for me?"_

_She pulled away from him and looked up into his face. Raising a hand she touched his cheek. "Zane Donovan, I'm sorry that the first time you asked me that I said I wasn't sure but now I am sure. I will wait for you forever if I need to." She pulled him down into a sweet tender kiss. After a long while they pulled apart and she rested her head on his chest. _

"_This is the best part about sleeping. In my dreams you're real and I never want to wake up." Zane whispered._

"_Eventually you will have to wake up so you can come home. Where are you at with the ships repairs?"_

"_We're getting there." They stood locked in a close embrace for whatseemed like hours until Zane felt the air around them change. "Do you have to go soon?"_

"_Yeah," she gave him a small smile "and so do you."_

_This time she pulled away and turned to go. "Next time don't wait so long to sleep. My dreams are lonely without you."_

"_No problem, more sleep for me, more time for us. I love you."_

"_I love you too, until we meet again." _

Zane stirred from his slumber. Man how he wished those dreams were real.

**A/N here is a short check in with the other half of our couple. I am almost through with chapter 6 but it is a real heartbreaker. Have tissues ready. Not sure how long I can keep up this momentum.**


	6. Heartbreak

**Warning this may be a difficult chapter to read. I am really dumping things on Jo right now but I think they are important for her to regain that strength to over come anything that she has always had. I promise this story has a happy ending but it will be a long time coming.**

**By the way thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. I am truly grateful that people are enjoying these crazy things my brain is coming up with. Don't own Eureka and I don't think I ever will. But thanks to those that do for letting me swim in your universe.**

23 weeks 3 days, this is the gestational age at which baby Donovan was born. 35% chance of survival for normal premature births at 23 weeks. 28 years in federal prison for the scientist responsible. 100%, the chances that our little Donovan will make it, she's a fighter, takes after her mom and stubborn like her dad.

It started out as any normal work day. The winter air was cold and biting, typical for the first day of February in Oregon. Carter had dropped Kevin off at school and the nanny had picked up Jenna. So Carter met Jo at the new and improved Café Diem for breakfast.

These breakfast meetings had started just after Christmas when Jo had moved into her new house. Thankfully no one had blown it up of burned it down, yet. The new house was lovely Do-jo out back by the pool. Gun range and weapons storage in half the basement, the other half left open for an office or maybe a home lab. Four bedrooms upstairs with a large living room and open kitchen downstairs, all topped off by a level 6 A.I. CAIT (Centralized Artificial Intelligence Terrarium, seriously who comes up with these names?) SARAH had insisted upon CAIT, SARAH was worried about Jo being alone. When Jo declined she had gone so far as to have Andy sit outside Jo's house for a week until Jo caved and had CAIT installed.

"So how did the custody thing go yesterday?" Jo asked after joining Carter at their customary counter spots.

"Good, I am officially Kevin and Jenna's legal guardian." He sounded resigned. "Allie's mom called and said she was happy the kids had a stable person in their lives, said she was really grateful that even with Allie missing the kids could stay together here in Eureka."

"You don't sound happy about this? I thought this is what you wanted?" Carter had been so determined a few months ago when he decided to make this arrangement official.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy things worked out and the kids get to stay with me. I don't know what I would do without them. But…. It feels like I'm giving up on finding Allie. Like I'm just creating this life with her kids without her, it feels wrong."

Jo gave a small smile as she laid her hand protectively on her stomach. "I know exactly how you feel. We can't just keep jogging in place though, we have to push forward and make a life for the kids. Trust me I know this sucks."

"Kevin asked me last night if he would call me Dad." Carter couldn't hide his real smile.

"What did you say?" Jo continued rubbing her belly eyeing Vincent wondering when the food would arrive.

"I told him that if he felt comfortable calling me that then I would be honored. This morning Jenna called me Daddy. I cried a little."

"Aww Carter that's great. Oh, oh my God feel this." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Carter felt three swift kicks.

"Wow.." he could never get over the wonder of feeling a baby kick. Babies and kids were a huge soft spot for him.

Vincent walked up at that moment with breakfast.

"Eggs, hash browns and pancakes for the Sheriff, a fruit smoothie for Jo and eggs with toasted peanut butter and turkey bacon for little Miss Donovan." Vincent gave Jo a wide smile. His soft spot for babies was almost as big as Carter's and this baby; Zane's baby hit an emotional spot for everyone in town. No one in town had been unaffected by the loss of the Titan crew and they were all banding together to help those who had lost family.

"Vincent come here, you have to feel this." Jo exclaimed.

Vince rushed around the counter and was delighted when Jo replaced Carter's on Jo's rounded belly.

"It makes it so real." Vincent said awe in his voice. "Thank you for sharing that." He removed his hand after the baby stopped.

"You're welcome. I'm just so amazed by this. I can't believe in just a few months we get to meet her."

Stupidly grinning both Jo and Carter finished their breakfast.

"I need to get going." Jo said standing. "Dr. Stanton is demonstrating the newest Nul-Wep today some sort of sonic shock wave emitter for crowd control. You should come might be interesting."

"Yeah you just jinxed it, interesting in this town usually means dangerous."

"Well test parameters are a 50 yard radius that should only stun. I will safely be over 200 yards away in the control booth in the opposite direction. Perfectly safe. See you later." Jo waved to Vincent and made her way to her car. Carter had to stifle his laughter as she waddled out of the diner. That woman could kill him with her thumbs even if she was 9 months pregnant.

Henry, Jo, Dr. Stanton and Dr. Parrish all stood in a control booth in one of the larger labs in Section 17. Dr. Stanton's shock wave device was set up and ready to go.

Henry looked around at the group "Ready when you are."

Dr. Stanton's expression changed to one of pure malice and Jo realized a second too late that something was wrong. She ducked but it was too late. The shock wave hit her in the chest and she flew against the back wall and darkness overtook her.

It could have been seconds or minutes later but she heard a voice through the fog.

"Chief Lupo, Chief Lupo wake up. Are you ok?" Dr Parrish was kneeling beside her shaking her gently trying to get a response.

"Oh it hurts." She moaned.

"What hurts?" He asked.

Jolting back to reality, Jo could feel the wetness spreading between her legs. Reaching down she felt the warm sticky liquid. Blood, Oh God please not the baby.

Parrish realizing the gravity of what was happening scooped her up and screamed "MEDIC. WE NEED A MEDIC." Not waiting for a response he ran out into the hall carrying Jo. Henry having roused from the blow was now on their heels.

Not far from the door to the lab the medical team and Jo's security guys met them. Isaac laid Jo down on the stretcher as Henry yelled at Jo's men "Arrest Dr. Stanton now and call Carter and Andy."

The medical team and Henry were now running toward the infirmary

Dr. Parrish took off in the other direction yelling. "I need to get something from my lab."

Once in the infirmary it there was a flurry of activity. "I need an ultrasound and a set up an isolation bed for the baby." Jo had slipped into unconsciousness.

The high tech ultrasound machine was slid next to the bed and after a quick exam, Henry knew this was bad. "Stage three placental abruption, prep Jo for surgery stat. I need 3 liters of plasma and someone please make sure Jack is on his way."

Parrish burst through the infirmary doors dragging a small incubator type machine and hauling a heavy canister. "It's my prototype for the stasis beds for Astreaus. If we can hook up the baby to oxygen output and IV feed lines we can use the stasis gel and create an artificial womb."

"Good, get it ready because we have to get this baby out and fast."

20 minutes later baby Donovan had arrived 1lbs 1oz, tiny, she would fit in the palm of you hand. She was immediately transferred to Isaac's stasis chamber, her best chance of survival. Jo was still in surgery a stage 3 placental abruption can cause massive blood loss for the mother. It would be another half an hour of touch and go before she was sent to recovery.

Carter walked into the infirmary, he had been told there was an accident and that Jo was involved. He stopped the nearest doctor and asked what was going on. He felt the room start to spin when the doctor explained the accident and said that they had to deliver the baby.

"Is she ok, is she going to make it?" Tears filled his eyes.

Henry stepped out from behind a curtain, his eyes solemn.

"Please Henry tell me they're ok both of them?" He pleaded, please Jo doesn't need this.

"Jo is going to be fine she lost a lot of blood and I have her under heavy sedation for now. The baby is doing as well as can be expected. We are using one of Dr. Parrish's stasis chambers to create an artificial womb. Right now we just don't know. I'm sorry." Tears filled Henry's own eyes. A few had actually escaped.

"Can I see the baby?"

"Sure come with me." Henry led him behind another set of curtains. The little girl was suspended in a bath of blue goo; there was a tiny breathing mask over her face and a tube in her stomach. Dr. Parrish was looking over the monitors but raised his head and nodded when the other men entered. Jack was amazed at just how small she looked.

"How did this happen?" Carter demanded in a hushed tone.

"An accident with the sonic pulse machine." Parrish answered

"Jo told me that would be safe she shouldn't have been near that thing. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for this damn town." Jack could feel the anger rising. That poor little girl, poor Jo first she loses Zane and now maybe the baby too. This was too much.

"Jack this could have happened anywhere, a car accident a fall, maybe even a predisposition. Look I know you're angry but right now we don't need anger we need to be strong for both of them." Henry placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Isaac had stepped over to them and was holding his tablet out to Henry. "She is already making great strides in such a short period of time. We aren't out of the woods yet but I think she has pretty good chances."

"Thank you for this Isaac. Thank you for everything." Carter extended his hand to Dr. Parrish.

Parrish took it "Anything I can do to help."

Turning back to Henry he asked "Can we move them closer? When Jo wakes up she is going to want to see her."

"Yeah I can arrange that. I'll move Jo over here." He motioned for a nurse to prep Jo to be brought over.

"I'll be outside if you need anything Sheriff." Parrish said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks again." Carter replied softly.

Carter sat down in a chair and waited as they rolled Jo into the partitioned area. He rubbed a hand across his face. What else could possibly go wrong? He scooted the chair close to Jo's bed after it was in place. Taking her hand in his, he waited for her to wake up. He watched Jo's rhythmic breathing and listened to the beep of the baby's heart monitor and for the first time in a long time he prayed. Prayed that the baby would be ok, prayed that she would get to have birthdays' and Christmas' and to know how much she is loved. Eyes tightly shut he whispered his prayers.

It was a while before Jo started to stir. "Carter?" She asked looking around. "What happened?"

He squeezed her hand "There was an accident, Jo."

"The baby, how is the baby?" Her hands grasped her stomach trying desperately to feel those reassuring kicks that had been present this morning. Horror filled her eyes as she looked at Jack.

"Henry had to deliver the baby. She's tiny but she's doing well." He motioned to the incubator next to him. "They are using Parrish's stasis gel to create an artificial womb. Do you want to see her?"

Jo nodded and Jack hit the button to raise the head of the bed. Reaching out a hand Jo placed it on the incubator. "She's so small." Tears flowed uncharacteristically down her face. "Emma" she whispered. "Emma Rose, after Zane's grandmother and my mom."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Jack commented. "Do you want a few minutes alone. I can go call your Dad and Zane's mom."

"Please." She nodded.

He rubbed her arm and stood to walk out of the room. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. When was life going to get easier? He steadied himself for a long moment then straightened up and went to go make the phone calls mentally adding Zoe to his list.

Jo sat staring at the little life if front of her. "You and I need to talk. I need you to be ok. I need you to fight and I need to be able to hold you in my arms one day. When Daddy comes home I want you to be there to greet him. Please be ok Mommy loves you so much Emma, so much."

Emma raised her hand in Jo's direction. Jo beamed. "I love you so my little one."

Her fingers glided over the outside of the incubator and she closed her eyes praying harder then she ever had that everything would be ok and one day she would take Emma home.

Emma Rose Donovan is very much like her mother, a fighter and also a lot like her father, never one to back down from a challenge. Day by day she got stronger and one day at the end of May, Jo took Emma home. Emma was 5lbs 6oz and had very healthy lungs, but she had hearing issues due to the oxygen deprivation. Other then that she was a perfectly healthy soon to be trouble maker in her own right. Zoe spent her entire summer home from college at Jo's to help with the baby.

When Emma was born the survival rate for micro-preemies born at 23 weeks had a 30-35% chance of survival. Due to Dr. Isaac Parrish's stasis gel the chances of survival now top 85%. Out of great tragedy comes great t triumph. EUREKA!

**A/N please do not shoot me for putting my guys through this but I tried to write it another way but Emma "told me" this was her story and this is how I had to write it. Plus I love Wil Wheaton's character and actually had this part of a fic thought out before the season finale and the solution was to modify the dormancy gel but the writers had already modified it for me. I promise this is the last truly heartbreaking thing I will do to Jo.**


	7. Christmas

8 family members and 2 level 6 AI's gathered for Christmas in a Smart House filled with love and laughter. 6 gifts under a Christmas tree, waiting for their recipients to come home.

_His fingers raked lightly over her arms and could feel the goose bumps rising there. These are the best damn dreams he had ever had and there was no sex!_

"_I love you Jo-Jo," he whispered into her hair. Why wasn't it that easy to tell her before they left. _

"_I love you so much. Are you any closer to coming home?"_

"_Yeah, how are things back on Earth?"_

_The details were extremely blurred and when she tried to recall them to tell Zane, they weren't there._

"_I remember it being scary for a while but happier now. I don't have any details; those are gone when I try to remember them." Jo told him her hands tracing the muscles in his back._

"_Me too, it's like the outside just fades away when were here. Just us, right here right now." He kissed her cheek. _

_The air shifted again, time to go._

"_Hurry home, my love." Jo brushed her lips on his "See you soon."_

_They both turned in different directions not letting go of their hands until the last second._

"_Love you babe." He gave her a lopsided smile._

Jo sat up smiling CAIT was softly playing Christmas music in the background. It was Christmas morning on Emma's first Christmas. Jo padded down the hall to Emma's room. The crib was empty. Continuing down the hall and downstairs, she found Zoë sitting on the couch bouncing Emma on her lap. Emma was a tiny little thing with short dark hair, bright blue eyes, her mom's nose and her father's smile.

"Merry Christmas Jo, I checked Em's N.I. looks good" Zoë said cheerfully handing Emma over to her mom. Emma had hearing loss associated with her premature birth and her Neural Interface was a device that sat behind her ear and directly sent sound waves into her brain.

"Merry Christmas, Zoë. Merry Christmas, Emma." Jo cuddled Emma close and started humming 'We wish you a Merry Christmas.'

"And a Merry Christmas to you CAIT." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Jo. Seasons Greetings to you, Zoe and Emma. Would you like breakfast? SARAH told me that traditionally you open presents and have cinnamon rolls."

"Sounds great thank you, can I have a cup of coffee?"

A compartment slid open in the cabinet and Jo found her coffee. "Do you want to go open presents from Santa? And then we can go to Uncle Jack's. Yeah? I think it's a good plan too"

Walking back into the living room Jo handed Emma back to Zoë and sat down next to them.

"Presents?" Jo asked Zoë.

"Absolutely, Wadja get me this year?"

Jo set her coffee down and dug under the tree. She separated the gifts into three piles. One small pile she pushed back under the tree. There were 6 boxes, a gift for Allison, one for Fargo, one for Grace, and one for Holly and 2 for Zane (one from Jo and one from Emma).

The largest pile was the gifts to take to over to Jacks and a small pile of four gifts were left. Jo picked up the two of the four and handed one to Zoë one.

"This is from me and Emma." Jo smiled in anticipation as Zoë unwrapped the gift aided by Emma. Inside was a vintage jewelry case, inside that were a matching set of silver and turquoise vintage jewelry, a bracelet, earrings and necklace.

"Nice," Zoë pulled the box away from Emma's grasp. "I didn't know Emma had such great taste."

Jo shrugged and handed Zoë another one. "This one is to Emma from Santa."

"Oh Emma, what did Santa bring you?" The two opened the box as Jo stood watching her daughter open her first ever Christmas gift. Inside was a stuffed ballerina doll. Em squealed with delight at the doll and promptly stuck it in her mouth.

Zoë put Emma down on the ground and grabbed the remaining 2 gifts. "This is for you, Jo"

Jo opened the small box and inside was tickets to the ballet. "Thank you Zoë. It has been forever since I've been to the ballet."

"Dad said he'd watch Emma. You and I can get all dressed up and I can wear this awesome vintage jewelry."

"Sounds amazing" Jo's mind flittered to the last time she had gone to the ballet with Zane. It had been before 1947. Zane had worn a suit and she had worn this amazing violet dress. Shaking the memory from her head she tuned back into the present.

"And this one is for my little Em." Zoë handed the gift to the little one. In typical toddler fashion she was more interested in the wrappings then the gift.

"It's a baby proof digital picture frame. I uploaded pics of the fam and when Em touches a picture it says who they are. Like Aunt Zoë, Uncle Henry, Daddy." Zoë gave Jo a warm smile and hugged her friend.

"Thanks sweetie, now let's go have cinnamon rolls and load up that huge pile of gifts and head to your dad's."

About an hour later, bellies full, Emma, Jo and Zoë were loaded up and headed to SARAH.

Jo carried Emma and Zoë grabbed the gifts as they headed into the chaos that was Christmas at the Carter household.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Jo called as she walked into the bunker.

Henry rose and warmly greeted her with a hug and extricated Emma from her mom's arms. Grinning broadly he exclaimed,"There's my girl."

Jo hugged Jack, Kevin, Jenna and Andy in turn. She stifled a laugh at the sight of Andy and his garish sweater that had apparently had been a gift from SARAH.

A few minutes later Lucas arrived. He and Zoë had gotten back together and were spending as much time together as possible before Zoë went to Yale medical school in the next fall while he finished up his doctorate at MIT.

Soon after there was a snow storm of wrapping paper as gifts were exchanged, laughs were shared and drinks were passed. In the aftermath Jack and Henry were swapping stories of Christmas' past, while Zoë and Lucas were laughing and hugging under the mistletoe and Jenna was showing Emma all the new toys she had gotten. Jo surveyed the scene smiling, yes there were members of the family missing but life had continued and those left behind were making the best of it.

"Hey Jo, can I talk to you a minute?" Kevin had come in behind her. He jerked his head toward the kitchen. "In private?"

Jo turned and followed him "Sure Kev, what's on your mind."

He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he handed her a piece of well worn paper. Then he leaned back on to the counter.

Jo opened the letter and began to read. "Kev this is an early acceptance letter to MIT, you would start in the fall. This is great, have you talked to your dad about this?"

Kevin's face fell. "I don't know what to do Jo. I really want to go, but I can't leave dad here alone with Jenna. And what if mom comes back when I'm not here and what about you and Emma. Who is going to watch her and Jenna when you and dad have to work late?" Kevin knew he was babbling but he need her opinion.

Jo walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Kevin, you are 15 years old. The weight of the world and of the lives of your sister, your dad or Emma and I, does not rest fully on your shoulders. Your dad and I appreciate the way you have taken on greater responsibility but you have your own life to live. And if that life takes you to MIT then let it take you there."

"But if my mom comes back?"

"Then you will be on the first plane home." She sighed and hugged him quickly. "Look I know you miss her but you can't put your life on hold waiting. When they come home one day we will all be waiting with open arms but do you really think your mom would want you waste this chance?."

"No she'd want me to meet my potential, plus when she gets back I doubt she'll let me out of her sight for a month. Do you think dad will? Let me go I mean?" Real concern etched on his face.

"It'll be hard on him but ultimately he wants what's best for you. Tell you what I can talk to him next week if you want. Soften the blow?" Jo smiled.

"You're the best Jo," he said hugging her.

"I know, now go back and enjoy the party."

Kevin walked out of the kitchen and Jo stood there and watched him join Jack and Henry in some conversation.

"Nicely put Jo. I think Kevin feels much better now." SARAH contributed.

Jo smirked at SARAH's eavesdropping. "Thank you. The important thing is that it's his decision and not someone else's."

Some time later SARAH called them all to Christmas dinner. Their little family gathered around the wonderful that had been prepared and Henry stood to make the obligatory patriarchal speech.

"We are all blessed that we can join together on this festive occasion and celebrate as a family. We welcome the newest member to her first Christmas while we remember those who can not be with us tonight we must live each day to the fullest. The incidence around Emma's birth has taught us that much. Grace, Allison, Zane, Fargo, Holly and the rest of the crew will never be far from our minds or our hearts but I am truly grateful to have all of you and to count you as my family." He raised his glass and every one raised theirs and murmured "To family"

Emma squealed and the crowd broke out in laughter.

Family was a wonderful thing.


	8. Girl Talk?

**Standard Disclaimer-I don't own it and no I can't get it back on the air.**

299,792.458 km/s the speed of light. 7 the number of times Jo and Fargo engaged in "girl talk"

Fargo sank onto the floor next to Zane. They had been working on the FTL drive for what seems like forever. Once this was done the communication system had to come back online so they could reactivate the BCE before they engaged the FTL. There had been a few set backs along the way but now the progress seemed steady.

Hell the further they got into the systems the more this looked like this was sabotage and not just a computer malfunction.

"How you holding up man?" Zane asked him.

Fargo adjusted his glasses and picked up the data pad next to him. "Honestly I thought this would be a lot more exciting. You know ethane fog, volcanoes, and methane storms. I could do this kind of stuff from home."

Zane shook his head. "What is wrong with you dude? This is the second time we have been stranded in space and you are griping because you're not having enough fun?"

Fargo chuckled. "I would try again. To go to Titan I mean. There are still so many things out in our own solar system that we don't understand. I think if we ever get this right then we can discover some really amazing things."

Zane smirked. "You know the definition of crazy right? Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

Grinning back Fargo said "I prefer the definition of a scientist. Doing the same thing over and over again, slightly tweaking it each time and anxiously waiting to see different results."

"You are a true pioneer, Fargo. But my feet are staying firmly planted on Terra Firma from now on."

"Don't tell me that the notorious play boy is going to put down roots?" Fargo seemed much too happy about this prospect.

"What? No" Even Zane could tell there was no real conviction in his voice. "No more girl talk, just get back to work."

"This isn't girl talk; Jo says you get ice cream with girl talk." Fargo pursed his lips he hadn't meant to say that.

"You and Lupo had girl talk?" Zane did not believe this Jo hardly ever talked about her feelings with him but she and Fargo had 'girl talk' what the hell. Dropping his voice he asked "What did you guys talk about?"

"Well it was mostly me complaining about something, Jo telling me to man up and then we would go get ice cream at Café Diem." Fargo blushed

Zane laughed "now that sounds more like Jo."

"Yeah I think her actual girl talk is reserved for Zoë or Sheriff Carter." Fargo said leaning into the data pad again.

"WE GOT IT!" Grace yelled from a few hundred feet away.

Zane and Fargo were on their feet in a split second later.

"You got the comm. System fixed?" Fargo asked.

Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"Well we are much too far to have the instant communication we would have had on Titan." Holly started. "But we should be able to send a message today and it may take a few days or so to reach Earth. And if we fire the thrusters at full strength on a course home we should be within range to communicate better with the BCE. We should be back home in no time."

How did she talk like that? Didn't she need to breath?

"So let's send a message and hope that we beat it home." Grace was beaming.

Zane could feel the smile radiating from his face as well. Home was a happy thought. Thinking back to his conversation with Fargo, maybe he was ready to put down roots. The thought of being committed to one woman suddenly wasn't so scary. Well as long as that woman was Jo.

His mind went to his grandmother's ring and then he imagined it on Jo's finger. Now who was romanticizing their relationship? Jo had said she wasn't sure. Well she said that she wasn't sure about a lot of things but when he asked if it was because she wasn't sure about them she had said that wasn't it. That woman was frustrating even from a couple of billion miles away.

One thing was for sure he wasn't going to let her slip away that easily. Right now Zane has a two step plan. Step 1. Get home. Step 2 Follow Jo around like a lost puppy until she agrees to give the two of them a real chance. Yep sounds like a great plan.

Zane went back to work on the FTL, mentally rehearsing all the suave things he would say to her when they met again.

Maybe he just needed more sleep; he was always so much calmer after a good nights sleep.


	9. Eureka Miracles

**Ok so I have been asked about the timeline. I put the launch of Astraeus on September 19, 2011. Which means that Emma was born February 1, 2012 and the Christmas Chapter was Christmas 2012. This chapter is set in the summer of 2014. I will let you guys know from now on when the chapters are set at least the ones on Earth.**

7 days to regrow nerves to regain Emma's hearing. 3 messages from Astraeus that would give those left in Eureka a renewed hope.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt her? Jo asked for the fourth time in the last 20 minutes.

"I'm sure, just trust me, ok? All the trials from mice to chimps have been going well." Zoë explained.

"Wait I thought you said that this wasn't your first human trial?" Panic was rising in Jo's voice.

Henry looked up at Jo from the exam table. "Jo we have been in human trials on this nerve regeneration technique for months. We would never do anything to Emma that would hurt her. You know that right?"

Jo nodded. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, or that she didn't want Emma to regain her hearing, it was that after Emma's traumatic birth the though of anything happening to her made it hard to breath. Oxygen deprivation after the accident had damaged the nerves in Emma's ears. Henry had developed the Neural Interface which allowed her to hear basic sounds but it was like hearing things under water.

Now Emma was two and she hadn't talked yet. She was pretty good at signing but Jo longed to hear her voice.

"Explain this to me one more time?" Carter asked.

Jo smiled and Zoë said "Dad seriously?"

Zoë had been working on this technique since soon after Emma's birth. She had spent her senior year at Harvard doing trials on mice and rabbits in her very limited spare time. The summer between her senior year and her first year of med school she spent at GD starting the primate trials. By Christmas the scientists that had been assigned to oversee the testing were ready to move on to human trials. Zoë was probably the only second year med student to ever run her own clinical trial.

"Well I know the basics, just please run me through it one more time. It will help calm me down." Carter asked again.

Zoë rolled her eyes and walked over to the table where Emma was laying after Henry had given her a mild sedative. Checking on last minute preparations she turned to say something to her team.

Kevin piped in with an explanation though. "Zoë has taken stem cells, in this case Emma's own stem cells collected after her birth and is going to insert them back into Emma's body near the damaged nerves. Then Zoë will use a version of the nanites that mom developed to turn those stem cells into new nerve cells."

"We leave the nanites in place for 18 hours then remove them and the nerves continue to regrow on their own. In 3 days we should be able to see if it took and if it did by this time next week Emma should have full hearing in both ears." Zoë finished looking very pleased with herself.

Jo smiled a little forcefully "Let's do this then."

"The procedure will only take a few minutes and then just bring her back in 18 hours and we can take out the nanites." Henry explained.

True to his word Emma was done in about 10 minutes after having received 4 injections one for the stem cells and one for the nanites on each side of her head.

"Ok all done, we will see you back here at around 10 am tomorrow to remove the nanites and then in a few days we will see if it took." Henry said as he picked up a now sleeping Emma and handed her to Jo. "She will probably be out for the night."

"This is so cool." Kevin exclaimed "You are pretty awesome sis." He said hugging Zoë.

"You're not so bad yourself bro." She said in return.

Carter smiled the two had really bonded being halfway across the country together.

"Well I need to go pick up Jenna from school." And Carter made to leave.

"Not so fast" a familiar voice chimed in.

"Tess what are you doing here?" Carter asked astounded. He hadn't seen her in nearly 4 years. Yes they had talked a few times since the Allison's disappearance but nothing to warrant a trip to Eureka.

She gave everyone a wide grin. "We found something."

No one said anything. It had been almost 3 years since the incident. Hope was almost gone of getting anyone home and now they found something?

"Let's take this to my office," Henry suggested, mindful of an infirmary full of people who were now listening trying to find out what was going on.

"Yeah, I'll call Andy and have him bring Emma here." Jack agreed.

Tess turned to head out the door, followed by Carter, Henry, Kevin, Zoë, and Jo carrying Emma.

Tess had fallen back and matched step with Jo. "Wow she's beautiful. Looks just like you Jo."

Jo grinned. "Yeah, she has Zane's eyes though and his smile."

Tess gave her another smile as they entered Henry's office. It was the director's office since he had been made director in Fargo and Allison's absence.

"Ok what did you find?" Henry asked eagerly when they were all safely inside.

Tess put her bag on the desk and pulled out a computer. "I found a signal. An encrypted message, we can't break the encryption but it has Astraeus' frequency signature."

The room fell absolutely silent. A signal, a message what did it mean?

"So you found them?" Zoë found her voice first.

"Not quite, when we back traced the original signal we didn't find the ship but we found electromagnetic disturbances in the area. So we know it was there." Tess explained.

"Wait you said original signal? Was there more then one?" Carter asked cautiously, trying not to get his hopes up too high.

"There have been three so far. I got on a plane after we figured out all three were from Astraeus. We never really stopped looking but it had been so long that…." She trailed off slightly embarrassed that they had let this slide.

"It's fine." Henry said dismissively. "When did the first signal come in?"

"About 40 days ago, the second 20 days ago and the last one just this morning."

She transferred the files to Henry's computer and he typed in the correct encryption key.

The first message popped into life.

_All 21 aboard safe. Nav and Comm system's down after launch but have now been restored. Course set for Earth. Attempting to make FTL for jump home. Please respond._

Jo felt her chest tighten. Safe, she closed her eyes and swallowed. She looked at the little girl sleeping on her shoulder, would her Daddy be home soon? How would he react to fact that she existed?

Henry had decrypted the second message.

_Crew and passenger all safe and accounted for, course set for Earth. Attempting creation of new FTL for jump home. Please respond._

The third message was along the same lines.

_Astraeus safe all alive and accounted for please respond. _

Safe and alive as of this morning, Jo felt her knees go weak and she walked over and sat on the couch, clinging to Emma.

"Here is the important part." Tess was bouncing on her heels now. "When we traced the points of origins of every signal." She said tapping on her laptop. "They are on a course to Earth."

"So are we able to make contact?" Kevin asked.

"This is where it gets tricky, while we can see evidence that the ship was at each location and we can see evidence between the two points we can't actually find her." Tess didn't look as concerned as Jo thought she should be.

"So the ship has a cloaking device?" Carter asked confused.

Henry shook his head. "No but it's our first real clue since they left." He beamed, he had a puzzle to solve. Kevin came over to look at the information Tess had provided.

Jo stood and silently slipped out and headed tout to her car. She buckled a sleeping Emma into the car seat and then got behind the wheel.

Safe, alive and headed home. Safe. Alive. And headed home. A smile crossed her lips as tears filled her eyes. It didn't matter how long it took for them to get home Jo would wait and be here ready when Zane got back.

Pulling into her garage, she unbuckled Emma and took her upstairs, tucking her into bed.

"CAIT, I'm going to bed please do not disturb me unless Emma gets up, the town is in end of the world crisis mode or Zane comes home." Jo needed time to process everything that happened today.

"Of course, good night Jo." CAIT immediately dimmed the lights in the hall. "Sleep well."

Changing into pajamas, Jo quickly found herself asleep.

"_I thought you'd never get here." Zane was leaning against a wall hands deep in his pockets._

"_Well I do have a life outside our little dream world you know. I just wish I could remember what that life is, in here I just forget." Jo smiled at him. "And why are you here waiting shouldn't you be trying to get home."_

"_Is that what you want Jo-Jo for me to come home, to you?" He closed the distance between them, invading her personal space._

_Locking eyes with him she replied, "Yes, I want you to come home to me. I want you forever, only you. Is that what you want?"_

"_Forever Jo, just us, only you." He brushed his lips against hers. "Well maybe a kid or two might be nice, but if they're anything like me you should start saving for lawyers fees now." He laughed._

_Jo felt herself relax, she wasn't sure why but the last part made a knot in her stomach she didn't know she had dissipate._

"_So what is this?" She asked._

"_Comfort," he shrugged. "I don't know if this is real or not and I don't think I care anymore. I need this to get me through to make it worth it to wake up and face the day."_

"_Me too, I love you and when you get back I will tell you that for real." Jo promised._

"_Good because I am going to give you back my Grandmother's ring and this time you can't hesitate. Ok?"_

"_Deal." They stood embraced Zane's hands caressing Jo's back. Her hands in his hair._

_Eventually the air shifted and goodbyes were said. "Till we meet again Jo-Jo."_

"I'm sorry Jo, but Emma is awake." CAIT said as she woke Jo,

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she rose to her feet. Padding down the hallway she picked Emma up from her bed. Snuggling with her Jo said. "Things are looking up Emma my love. Aunt Zoë and Uncle Henry are going to fix your hearing." Jo pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes, Zane's eyes and continued. "And we know that Daddy is ok and that he is coming home to us. I know he will love you as much as I do, yes love things are looking up."


	10. Click your heels like Dorothy

**Just because I love you guys so much here is a third chapter today. **

**Did anyone else see Jamie's retweet to hatondog so very cool! To bad he didn't give anything away, sad. Once again Eureka isn't mine but oh how I wish it was. No infringement intended.**

17,154 the number of prayers and wishes answered today. 250,985 left to go

"Damn," Zane exclaimed as the wire shorted and gave him a small shock. They were so close. The FTL was the final piece of the puzzle. Fix this and they could be home soon.

They were plowing through deep space trying to get within range to be able to activate the BCE before they jumped. And they were close, now the only thing that stood in the way was this damn FTL drive.

Grace came over to where Zane sat working.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Lousy, we should of had this done by now. I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"Zane, you almost single handedly fixed the Nav system and without you fixing that subroutine I never would have gotten the comm system up. You are making sure your team is taking care of themselves. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Zane sighed deeply. "Any word from Eureka?"

"Not yet but it takes a long time to bounce signals the old fashioned way without our interplanetary system. I bet we get home before we get a message through to them." Grace was always the optimist.

They had been sending different messages every few hours and had not heard anything back. Yes they were out of range for the instant communication system, but Zane was sure they would have heard something by now.

He ran a hand through his hair and got back to work.

Hours later Fargo and Holly joined him.

"You should take a break Zane." Holly said laying a hand on his shoulder "Doug and I can take over for awhile."

"I've almost got it," Zane protested "just another... There I think that's it" the FTL flared into life.

"You got it?" Fargo squealed very loudly.

A huge smile lit up Zane's face. The FTL was done, now they could go home. He could almost feel the tears build behind his eyes. "We got it. Couldn't have done it without you guys."

Allison and Grace had now run in the room. "What is it?" Grace started but paused when she saw the familiar blue glow of the drive. "You did it? You did it!" She crushed Zane, Fargo and Holly each into a hug in turn.

Allison stood back heavy tears falling from her eyes. They were so close to getting home. So close to getting back to her children and to Jack, this seemed like a dream. She caught Zane's eyes and mouthed "Thank you."

Zane shrugged at her, "No problem" he mouthed back.

Allison came over and gave him a tight comforting hug. You know, like the kind only your mom can give.

Grace's voice rose above all the others that had joined in the celebration. "All right people lets get everything prepped for a jump home. With any luck we should be home in just a matter of hours."

Grace was beaming as the crew started a flurry of activity. She caught Zane as he was leaving to join in the preparations. "Great job Zane. We are lucky to have you on our team."

Zane smiled, warmth filling him. "I'm just glad I could help." It was nice to be needed, nice to be a part of something bigger then his own desires. Maybe this is part of what his life had been missing. Damn he sounded like a girl just then, but it didn't make it any less true.

Hope was clutching at the hearts of the crew. Now the just needed to click their heels together and say 'there's no place like home.'


	11. Justice

**So this is set in November 2015, Zoë is in her third year of medical school at Yale and Kevin is a junior at MIT. No copy write infringement intended and I am not making any money off of this. **

87 years in prison for Ms. Barlowe. 55 members of the consortium arrested. Zero pieces to the puzzle, is what she had for them, not that she would have given them up anyway.

This had been too long coming Jo thought. But finally the target was in their sights. She felt the weight of her weapon in her holster as she motioned for Jack to get into place. He nodded and drew his weapon. You could see his mannerisms change as he was preparing to strike.

Drawing a deep breath she knew it was time. She had Beverly in her sights, at last. With the stealth she had learned in the Rangers she moved. Sensing Jack move in behind her she drew her weapon and swooped in on her target.

"The game is up Beverly. Hands where I can see them." Jo demanded.

Beverly raised her hands and quirked her lips into a sly smile. "Took you long enough Jo." She nodded in Jack's direction. "Sheriff always a pleasure."

"Oh, shut it." He pulled out hand cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." Jack recited the rest of the Miranda rights as he escorted her to the car.

The military wanted answers from Beverly; she was responsible for the loss of a $20 billion project. They didn't look too kindly on that. About a month ago she had finally surfaced and Jo and Jack had traced her to this café in Seattle. The military police had given them first crack at interrogations.

Jack and Jo remained silent on the drive to Ft. Lewis, no matter how hard Beverly tried to prod them.

Soon Beverly found herself alone in an interrogation room for hours.

When Jo walked into the room she smiled. "Here to offer me a deal Miss. Lupo. It is still Miss. Lupo isn't it?" Beverly's lips snarled.

Jo's face was unreadable, stony, and stoic.

"Aren't you even a little afraid I'll tell your secrets Jo?" Beverly prodded again.

Again no reaction from Jo.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you what I know about your precious ship and you tell the nice military people all about 1947. Do we have a deal? We can share a cell, be roomies"

"Not on your life Barlowe." Jack said as he entered the room. Laying a thick file folder in front of her on the table, he continued. "We are here to offer you a deal. The MP's are arresting Senator Wen as we speak. The army has enough information to convict both of you for treason and to send you both to the firing squad. Luckily for you, you have the opportunity to talk first and get the limited time offer deal."

"What deal is that?" she asked the smirk not as confident as it had been a few moments ago.

Jo supplied the answer. "Give us the consortium and tell us where Astraeus is and you get life in the federal facility of your choice. I hear that it is Supermax has the best views."

"Not much of a deal. Maybe I should get a better one or you two might find yourselves sitting beside me for time travel." Beverly prodded again.

Jo laughed a mirthless laugh. "Beverly, I have been living in a town of super genius' for over 10 years and there is no way any of them would be able to keep their mouths shut about time travel. It's Nobel worthy, all of them would sell out there own Grandmother for a Nobel. And if you are suggesting that Sheriff Carter and I somehow cracked time travel, then maybe you should go for an insanity defense."

"Scientific discovery first, consequences second," Jack added. "Makes being the law in that town hell at times."

Beverly hesitated, she knew these two had a plan and she wasn't going to intimidate them. Damn that had always been her trump card. These two may not be the smartest people in Eureka but neither of them was dumb and she knew they wouldn't roll over on each other. Both of them had morals.

"It's a prisoner's dilemma Bev." Jack said smoothly. "Jo and I are just going to leave you alone for a little bit while we check to see in Ms. Wen has arrived." They turned and left the room. An armed guard entering as they went.

Once on the other side Jack turned to Jo. "You ok?"

Jo smiled, "that went better then expected. How long till Wen gets here?"

"About 2 hours. The news media is going to have a fit about her arrest. Hopefully one of them will crack and help us figure out why we keep getting messages from the ship bit we still can't find it." He replied.

Jo nodded. They had received a new message every 20 or 30 days for over a year now. While they new the crew was safe they were no closer to solving the overall problem of finding them.

"At least she'll pay right? Her and Wen. Justice for our kids." She murmured. "I hope she gets the firing squad."

Jack scoffed "And then I hope she burns in Hell."

Four hours of stewing later Beverly was ready to talk. She quickly sold out Wen and the rest of the consortium but didn't give any answers as to what was going on with the ship.

'It was supposed to jump to the new coordinates we programmed and then we were going to jump it again and take control. We didn't just want the ship we wanted the scientists inside. An army of the best of the best with in Global Dynamics that we controlled. If our plans had triumphed your precious loved ones would have been home by now and your ridiculous 'scientific community' who makes doomsday devices would be no more."

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Who knows where the ship is, probably destroyed. Time to give up hope, all is lost. At least I can take comfort in your misery."

Jo stood and Jack followed. "Enjoy prison, bitch." She threw over her shoulder as they walked out.

Jo leaned against a wall a tear escaping her eye. Beverly didn't know anything; vengeance suddenly didn't taste so good.

'Don't give up hope Jo. She doesn't know about the messages. We know they are alive and with Zane up there they will find a way back to us." He reassured her.

"I know." She sniffled a little and Jack pretended not to notice.

One day they would be home she knew it, she could feel it. Little did she know that the longest part of the wait was over, 1513 down Only 281 days to go.


	12. 321

**Don't own yada yada yada now on to the story**

12 days, that is how long after the FTL was up and working that the crew finally made the jump. 1 the number of stasis chambers they were short and the 1 person who had to make the jump in an emergency seat.

There had been a few set backs nothing major. They weren't quite with in range of the BCE when the FTL was finally ready. Then there was a problem with one of the stasis beds. They already knew one of them would have to make the jump without one. They didn't want to make it two.

It was over the one who had to use the jump seat that was causing the current argument between the Astraeus crew.

"This is my ship. I will be the one in the jump seat." Grace said forcefully.

"No, we already know my body can handle the jump. I'll do it." Allison cut across her.

"Absolutely not," Fargo interjected. "We shouldn't put you through that stress again. We don't know if you would survive a second jump. Plus you need to get back to Kevin and Jenna. I'm head of GD, this is my responsibility."

"No, I can do this; Allison can have my bio pod. I'm young and healthy and stand the best chance of surviving." Zane said throwing his hat into the ring.

"No, both you and Doug have made a long distance FTL jump too. I should do this; my jump was only a few miles. I will be the one in the jump seat." Holly added.

"Stop." Grace raised her voice. "I agree that Allison should be out because we don't want to put the stress on her again. The rest of us will draw straws to decide who will be out in the jump seat, agreed?"

Every one nodded except Allison. She started to say something but Grace stared her down and Allison acquiesced.

"In the meantime let's get the preparations finished." Checking the countdown clock, Grace continued, "We have 56 hours until our jump let's be ready."

The group broke up and Zane and Fargo left together to finish the preparations for the jump.

"Are you nervous?" Fargo asked.

"No, just anxious," Zane replied sighing.

"Uh huh, I think you're nervous. It's ok, I am too and I won't tell anyone that you are." Fargo leaned over and whispered.

"Ok, maybe, just a little. It's just we can't test the FTL and we aren't sure that the BCE will be on. I really don't want to be a pancake." Zane reluctantly revealed.

Fargo smiled, "At least if we do pancake we won't remember."

Zane snorted.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm glad you were here, Zane. You are really great in a crisis. And I'm glad that I can call you a friend." Fargo said with sincerity.

Zane looked at him, pondering the man in front of him. "Thanks Doug, that means a lot. I'm glad were friends too."

Fargo nodded and turned to leave. Stopping just before he reached the door he turned around. "I take it back."

"What? Your friendship?" Zane asked incredulously.

Fargo shook his head, "No, I mean I take back what I said about you not deserving Jo. I'm not sure she could do better then you, now that I think about it. I get what she sees in you, I hope you guys figure it all out." Fargo turned and walked away.

Zane smiled, now he just had to convince Jo of that.

The clock continued to count down. T-minus 1 hour 26 minutes and counting until they were back home or they were squished flat.

Holly had drawn the short straw and she would be in the jump seat. She stood there with Grace, Allison Fargo and Zane. The rest of the crew was already in stasis and four pods stood open, ready for their occupants.

"Whatever happens, it has been a pleasure serving with you." Holly said glancing from one person to the next.

Grace nodded tears in her eyes. "We should…" She waved a hand to the pods.

They all nodded. And moved to their respective pods, Grace helped strapped Zane in and then Holly helped her. Fargo strapped Allison into Holly's pod and then headed to his own pod.

He pulled Holly into a tight hug and kissed her sweetly before lying down.

"I love you Douglas Fargo." Holly simply stated.

"I love you too, Holly Marten. Please be safe."

"I will." She nodded. "You too."

She placed the mask over his face and kissed his cheek. She hit the button to close the pod and waved as it slid into the wall. A tear slid down her cheek. She had to admit she was scared.

T-minus 16 minutes, Holly closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She strapped herself into the jump seat and waited. 10 minutes. 4 minutes. 2 minutes. 30 seconds. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..0

Holly closed her eyes as the room began to glow bright blue.


	13. Engaged

**Thank you guys so much again for all of the reviews, story alerts and favorites. I am so glad that people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Don't worry there is still so much more to come. I own nothing except this story and Emma and I am not giving her up.**

6am August 15, 2016, 1792 days after launch. T-minus 45 hours.

Zoë burst through the doors of Jo's house, not even waiting long enough for CAIT to announce her arrival.

"Jo." she called "where are you?"

"In the kitchen," Jo called back. "Do you know what time it is? What's wrong?"  
>Zoë thrust her left hand into Jo's face.<p>

"Lucas proposed last night. I'm so excited I couldn't sleep. So I came over to tell you before you found out through town gossip."

Jo hugged Zoë excitedly. "I am so happy for you Zo. When are you thinking about getting married?"

"I'm thinking next summer, you know after I finish med school. I mean I'm doing my residency here and Lucas is here so I think it will all work out."

Jo smiled truly happy for her friend slash pseudo sister. "Lucas is a lucky man."

"And you are totally going to be my made of honor. I am not taking no for an answer." Zoë continued.

"I would be hurt if it was any other way." Jo replied.

"Oh and Emma and Jenna will be the cutest flower girls." Zoë rambled.

"Calm down you don't have to plan the whole thing today. But you have to let me help." Jo still really loved weddings,

"Naturally," Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Does your Dad know yet?" Jo asked knowing that Jack and Kevin were leaving today to take Jenna to Allison's moms today before heading out on their father/son camping trip.

"Get this, Lucas asked him for permission. Guess it meant a lot to Dad."

"Wait your dad knew Lucas was going to propose and he didn't tell me. I'll kill him." Jo wasn't really upset but this did explain the mood he had been in lately, really happy with a sadness around the edges. His little girl was really growing up.

"Don't be too hard on him Jo. I need him to walk me down the aisle." Zoë smiled broadly lost in a daydream of a white dress, her dad on her arm and Lucas waiting at the alter for her.

At that moment Emma came racing down the stairs. "Aunt Zoë! Wat cha doing here? Are we going to do something fun today? Jenna's going to her grandma's today so I won't have anyone to play with for a while." Emma threw herself into Zoë's waiting arms.

"Slow down kiddo," Jo said "before you do anything you need breakfast, a bath and to get changed.

Emma sighed a long dramatic sigh. "Ok Mommy."

"I can take Emma today. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before I leave for school next week." Zoë said turning to Jo.

Emma was bouncing on her heels excitedly.

Jo smiled. "Ok Emma hit the bathtub. Do you want to pick your clothes or do you want me to?"

"I can do it Mommy. I'm a big girl."

"Ok scoot." Jo laughed.

Calling after Emma who was taking the steps two at a time, Zoë said "we're gonna go to the lake so remember to pack your suit."

"I think you just made her day." Jo said to Zoë.

Zoë shrugged "I love spending time with her. She really is a great kid, really funny too. I'm going to miss her while I am in Connecticut."

"A few more months and you'll be back here full time. I for one can't wait. I really miss you when you're not here."

"Awww thanks Jo."

* * *

><p>The trio decided to go and meet Jack, Kevin and Jenna for breakfast at Cafe Diem before The CarterBlake/Stark clan headed off on their end of summer adventure.

Jenna and Emma sat at the counter talking Vincent's ear off about who knows what while he roared with laughter. Zoë was showing her ring off to Kevin and talking about his upcoming senior year.

Jack leaned back in his chair next to Jo, surveying the scene. "If you would have asked me five years ago what our lives would be today. I never would have guessed it would be anything like it is now." Sadness tinged his voice, a tell-tale sign he was thinking of Allison.

"I know." Jo said sadly. "But things aren't all bad." She gestured to the four kids they had between them. "We are doing a pretty good job making a good life for them."

"Yeah" he agreed. His thoughts going back to the messages they had been getting from an invisible ship. Lately they had been getting less optimistic about a return because they still couldn't actually find the ship. It was like messages from a ghost.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jack stood and caught the kids attention.  
>"All right Kevin, Jenna let's pack up and move em out. We have a long drive ahead of us."<p>

Emma, Zoë and Jo hugged Jack, Kevin and Jenna in turn.

"Congratulations again Zoë," her dad said as he hugged her. "I will swing by New Haven after getting Kevin settled. And yes I will remember to call first."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too."

Emma stood between Jo and Zoë as Jack and company drove away. They waved until the car pulled out of sight.

"Ok short fry are you ready to go to the lake?"

Emma flashed a patented Donovan grin that made Jo heart ache. "Yes, can we go now?"

"Sure go strap yourself in I just want to talk to your mom a minute."

Emma turned and hugged her mom. "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too. Now be a good girl for Zoë and I will see you later."

Nodding Emma then dashed off to Zoë's car.

"Hey, I know with Henry out of town for the next few days at Beverly's sentencing things are going to be hectic for the acting director," Zoë started "so why don't you let me take her for a few days. I know you'll be pulling some late nights."

Jo was really grateful for the amazing people she had in her life. "Are you sure Lucas won't mind, I mean you are heading back across the country soon?"

Zoë shook her head. "Nah Lucas is almost as crazy about her as I am. Plus its great practice for when we have one of our own."

Jo looked shocked.

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Stop, I meant eventually have one of our own. Not like in the next nine months."

"If you really don't mind that would be great. I can meet you guys for dinner. I have a really busy day."

"Sure see you then." and Zoë stepped towards her car.

Jo checked her watch. 8:30, she really needed to get to work.

T-minus 42 hours 30 minutes.


	14. Homecoming

Ok now this is like the eighth chapter in 24 hours. I really need to sleep now

1794 minutes? Hours? Days? Time is relative.  
>August 16, 2016 10:45 pm T-minus 5 hours 15 minutes<p>

Jo toed off her shoes after finally getting home. It had been a long couple of days and she was glad that Henry was due back late tomorrow. One more day as acting director. She was also grateful that Emma was spending the night with Zoë at SARAH again.

Exhausted she drug herself up the stairs and into a long over due hot shower.  
>After the shower and changing into pajamas. She crawled into bed seeking the solace of dream Zane.<p>

"CAIT please do not disturb my sleep until 8 am tomorrow unless there is some godforsaken world ending disaster or Zane comes home."

CAIT dimmed the lights."Good night Jo, sleep well." Soothing music played softly and Jo found herself in a dreamless slumber.

2:54 am found lights and alarms blaring through Jo's formerly peaceful room.

"CAIT the damn town better be about to blow up." Jo said after literally jumping out of bed.

"I assure you the town is not about to blow up. But I have detected..."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

"You did ask me to wake you if Mr. Donovan returned did you not?"

Jo's ears felt fuzzy "what?" She squeaked out

"I have detected a signal coming into the BCE from Astraeus. It appears that an FTL jump in imminent."

Jo was almost to the front door when CAIT finished talking, pausing only briefly to put on flip flops.

Pulling out her phone as she jumped into her car, she spoke. "Call SARAH.." she waited the span of a heartbeat while the house connected.

"SARAH, I'm sure you know about BCE please patch me through to Zoë and stay on the line yourself."  
>SARAH said nothing but Zoë's voice came on the line. "Jo is this for real?"<p>

"I don't know yet Zoë but please keep Emma there and don't let her know what's going on yet. Not till we're sure and not till I tell him. I know Lucas is there have him meet me at the BCE site. Then try to get in touch with your dad and call Henry. Get them home now. SARAH call GD and get a security and a medical team out there ASAP." Jo said quickly.

"Lucas is on his way now." Zoë said quietly. Lucas had sprinted out of the house as soon as Jo asked. "Jo please keep me in the loop, please?"

"Of course," Jo swallows hard. "Have Andy meet me here too."

"Yeah sure," Zoë replied and Jo hung up.

Jo had been speeding and soon found herself turning down the road to the BCE site. She saw the familiar blue light permeating the air. Slamming the car into park she jumped out just as the ship blinked into view.

"Zane." she screamed and tried to run for the ship. Strong arms stopped her. Turning she saw Lucas.

"You have to wait until we make sure it's safe. I know it's hard but we can't risk it, for Emma's sake." Lucas told her.

"Dammit. I know you're right but..." She wanted on that ship.

Andy had pulled up by now and was grinning. "Looks like we are in luck Jo. I am detecting 21 sets of vital signs, all consistent with the crew and Dr. Blake. I am showing them all in stasis except for one who appears to be unconscious."

Jo let go of the breath she was holding and nodded. There were now dozens of GD vans and SUVs pulling up.

"Andy, I want you to go back to the bunker and sit with Emma. Get Zoë on the road to get Jenna. Allison is going to want to see her kids. Also get SARAH calling all the next of kin of the crew."

"Yes Chief Lupo" and he turned and got back into his car.

Jo turned to address the people filing out of the vehicles. "Ok guys we are going in hot. Decontamination suits for everyone. I want our people back at GD ASAP and into decontamination isolation. Lucas start the download on the ships computer want to know where the he'll it's been. Let's end this nightmare."

Damn she wish she wasn't the one in charge, she'd be on that ship in a heartbeat. It had been almost 5 years a few more hours would kill her, hurt like hell yes, kill no.

There was a flurry of activity around her and she barely registered when another car pulled up.  
>"Jo," a familiar voice called, "is it them?"<p>

"Isaac, yeah it is, Andy said their vitals are stable."

He nodded "How can I help?"

I need you to head back to GD and take team lead on getting them through decontamination, separate them into small groups in the holding rooms. Please make sure Zane, Allison, Grace, Fargo and Holly are in one room. And thank you." she gave him a real smile. "I need to let the DOD know we found their ship."

Isaac nodded and returned to his car pointing it toward GD. Jo stood staring at the door to the ship; two people on stretchers were being loaded into vans. She ached to run up to them and find Zane to see if he was ok. But she had a job to do and would see him soon.

She stuck a radio blue tooth in her ear and contacted her second in command. "Baker? Is the crew safe?"

"Yes Chief"

"And Donovan?" She choked out.

"I have eyes on him now Chief. He's coming out of stasis now." Baker replied.

"Good he's your responsibility. Stay with him. Do you understand?" Jo was clenching her fists.

"Yes chief. I've got him don't worry." Baker's voice softened, he knew what she was asking, make sure Donovan was safe until she got to Zane herself.

Jo clicked off the blue tooth and jumped into her car, heading back to GD to call Senator Strong and let them know Astraeus was back.

Her phone chirped as she put the car in gear.

"Hey Henry," she spoke into the phone.

"Grace?" He breathed the question into the phone.

"Coming out of stasis now but alive and back on Earth," you could hear the smile in Jo's voice. "All 21 safe and accounted for, I don't know much more right now but I will keep you informed."

"I'm getting on a plane now I'm still 4 hours out, though. I'll be back soon. Does Jack know?"

"He and Kevin are probably out camping without a cell, but I should be able to get their GPS coordinates. I'll send one of my guys after them." Jo was making a mental checklist of what she still needed to do. "I have to go Henry, I'll see you soon."

"Keep them safe till we get there, Jo."

"You got it." Jo ended the call and pulled directly up to GD, forgoing the parking lot.

Larry ran outside to meet her. "Chief Lupo, we have prepared the containment rooms for the crew. We have a med tech in with Dr. Marten right now; she was the one in the jump seat. She will be fine though, nothing major. I have a call into Senator Strong; she wants to speak to you immediately."

Jo looked down; she was still in her pj's and flip flops. "I will go change and be in the director's office very soon, please wait for me there. Oh and keep tabs on the astronauts as they come in." Jo took off across the rotunda towards her office. Thank goodness she kept extra clothes and shoes there.

She soon found herself in a video conference with the senator. Followed by one with General Miller, who had taken over for Mansfield, then one with the President himself, the whole time she was itching to get to Zane.

Three and a half hours later she was finally free.

Larry handed her a data pad and answered her question before she could ask. "Zane is in containment room one with the others. Andy is in your office with Emma. I can cover for you for awhile and keep an eye on Emma. Go see him."

"Thank you Larry." She was almost running from the office now.

* * *

><p>Zane was pacing in the containment chamber. It had been a long time since he was in jail. Why had he ever it was so fun to get busted.<p>

"Zane, calm down we'll get out of here soon. We're home now, I'm sure it won't be long." Grace said as she sat on the bench in between Allison and Holly. Fargo was sitting on the other side of Holly.

"I just want to know what's going on. The only people we have seen so far have been in those damn decontamination suits." He turned and addressed the empty room on the other side of the Plexiglas wall. "If you try to probe me, I'll sue."

At that moment Jo was walking toward the room and she heard Zane screaming. Her heart felt like it stopped. It had been almost five years since she had heard that voice. She paused, straitening her hair that flowed loosely around her shoulders and tugged her shirt back into the right place. Taking a deep breath she smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm glad to see 5 years lost in deep space hasn't destroyed your sense of humor Zane."

Their eyes met and she looked at him for the first time in so long. Her heart was now pounding in her ears and her stomach was doing flip flops. Damn he looked good almost identical to when he had boarded Astraeus right down to the jump suit.

"Jo-Jo" He whispered. Now it was time for his intestines to do the conga. Jo was a vision, hair down, nice shapely blouse and damn it all if she wasn't wearing a skirt. If the smile plastered on her face was any indication she was happy to see him. "I missed you." Was all he able to say.

All that time planning what to say in this moment and all he could say was a total of four words. Really smooth man, really smooth. He held his breath waiting for her to speak again.

"I missed you too." She approached the plastic barrier and placed her palm on it. He placed his to his side as well. The world around them ceased to exist.

"Wait, 5 years?" Allison exclaimed pulling Zane and Jo back to reality. "What's the date today."

Jo turned to her looking confused. Her hand still on the plastic she replied. "August 17, 2016, about a month shy of five years."

"No way Jo. No way we've been gone maybe three months not five years, no way." Zane couldn't believe it, they had lost five years.

Dr. Parrish walked in at that moment. "Jo, I have almost completed the scans for foreign particles. Another 30 or 45 minutes and we can have them out of containment." Isaac looked up at the group smiling "I'm glad you guys didn't die up there."

'Isaac, I need you to add a scan for exotic particles?" Jo started.

"Exotic particles?" Isaac was confused.

Jo took his data pad and punched a few buttons bringing up the file on exotic particles from the cross over incident. "Please, don't ask questions. I will explain everything later. Trust me."

"Of course, I'll make the adjustments in the scans. Shouldn't take long, I will keep you up to date." He turned and left the room.

"Time travel?" Fargo asked, the group had been hanging on every word.

"We can't rule it out. If you guys believe that you were only gone three months who knows what happened because you were gone five years, trust me."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lucas ran into the room. "Jo, I just talked to Henry he is about 20 minutes out and Jack and Kevin should be here in 10. Zoë called she picked up Jenna at Allison's moms but is still 2 hours away. Arrangements have been made for other family members of the crew to be brought in."

"Thank you Lucas. I need you to check the ships on board computers for the length of time the ship recorded being gone. Oh and check on Larry, he's in my office with Em. Please don't ask questions just do it, ok?" Jo pleaded, she needed answers, and they would never be able to cover this up if it was time travel.

Lucas simply nodded and left the room.

Jo turned to her friends and smiled broadly. "I am so glad that you guys are back. I know there must be a million questions going through your heads right now and you will get answers. First I will start with the obvious. Henry was out of town at Beverly Barlowe's sentencing. Yes Beverly did this with the help of former Senator Wen." She held up a hand to silence the questions coming.

Jo turned to Allison. "Jack dropped Jenna off at your mom's for a short visit while he and Kevin went camping before Kevin goes back to school. He's a senior at MIT this year. But Jenna still lives here with Jack."

"Mom!" Kevin came running into the room, a good foot taller then the last time Allison had seen him. This wiped all doubt from her mind that they had been gone for some time. Kevin ran up to the Plexiglas in front of his mom. Jack came in a few beats behind him.

"I didn't believe it when the security guy showed up, but it's true." He approached where Allison stood. "When can they some out of the containment unit?" he asked Jo.

"Soon. We had to add exotic particles to the scans. I'll explain later."

Carter's eyes went wide but with Kevin in the room he didn't want to ask too many questions. He turned back to Allison.

Jo turned back to Zane and smiled. Once again placing her hand on the barrier, he mirrored her.

"I like your hair down." God he sounded like a teenager. "I have so many things I want to say to you, Jo."

"I know me too. I have so many things to tell you. But not now, when we're alone." Jo really wanted to tell him about Emma.

Zane nodded and looked her up and down his eyes resting on an empty ring finger on her left hand. He let out a slow breath.

Jo had followed his gaze. "I waited for you, Zane. I would have waited forever."

"I love you Jo." He let the words slid past his lips. He hadn't planned on telling her in front of everyone. At least they had the decency to make themselves scarce.

"I love you too, Zane." Jo felt like a weight was lifted off her heart. Her phone chirped interrupting the moment.

"Lupo…Larry calm down….where is she?... Did you set the retinal lock and the biometric or just the biometric?... How long has she been gone?...No I'll be right there she couldn't have gotten far…" Jo hung up.

Jack looked up. "What's going on?"

"Houdini escaped my office again. Larry only set the biometric lock and you know she can pick that in about 20 seconds. I need to go find her." She turned to Zane. "I don't want to go but I have to. I promise I will explain everything as soon as we get a few minutes alone."

Zane reluctantly nodded.

Jack stepped forward, "Do you need my help?"

"No stay here with Allison. She can't have gotten far. I'll find her." With one last long look at Zane, Jo left the room.

She wasn't completely sure why Emma had left her office but she had a pretty good idea. Now Jo just had to find her before she found Zane.


	15. Her own sense of timing

**Ok I totally apologize for my horrible grammar and misspellings in the last two chapters. I typed them on my IPAD, which seems to have a mind of it's own and then transferred to my PC which again must be inhabited by a ghost topped off by dead tired editing and posting by yours truly. I hope this one is better. Don't own now on to the story, Zane gets his first peek at Emma. Squeeeeeee!**

Jack turned his focus back to Allison after Jo left the room. She had been following the entire conversation and she had questions. "Who's the Houdini, Jo's talking about. She seemed more concerned then if it was just some prisoner."

Crap, it wasn't supposed to happen like this and why the heck was Larry watching Emma. "Allie I need you to trust me. There are a million questions that I can answer for you but right now at this moment I can't give you that one just. Soon though, I promise."

He knew Allison didn't want to let this go but she nodded any way. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Jack." Her smile brightened.

Jack wanted to talk to her forever but something was nagging at the back of his mind. "Hey Kev, I'm going to let you talk to your mom alone for a minute. I have a couple of questions for these guys."

"Ok, thanks dad." Kevin replied with out thinking.

Jack looked up and saw a glimpse of confusion on Allie's face, crap another thing he had to explain. He really hoped she didn't mind because biology didn't matter, Kevin and Jenna were his.

For now he turned to Fargo. "Talk to me about exotic particles. Why is Jo scanning for them?"

Fargo started to answer but Henry walked in, cutting him short. "Exotic particles? Time travel? Not possible." Henry shook his head, but locked his eyes on Grace. She beamed when she saw him.

"Jo told us we were gone for almost five years." Grace told Henry.

"But you were." Henry looked confused.

"Yes but to us we were only gone a little less then three months, 10 weeks, 4 days and 18 hours to be exact. But time travel is theoretically impossible so I don't see why everyone seems so worried." Holly answered, everyone forgot she was out of the time travel loop.

"Holly, how else do you explain the discrepancy in our timelines? I distinctly remember the last five years. It was years not months" Jack had no idea what happened he just prayed it wasn't time travel; he didn't want to go down that road again.

"Jack," Lucas called "I think I have something."

"Since when does Lucas call you Jack?" Allison asked joining the conversation.

"Since he's about to become my son-in-law." Jack replied automatically.

"Zoe's getting married?" She asked happily.

"Yeah," Lucas was beaming. "I asked her 3 nights ago. We are waiting to get married till she finishes med school in the spring though."

"Lucas, what did you find?" Henry asked bringing him back to their current problem.

"Oh sorry, Jo had me look at the ships computer log and it's really weird the computer only recorded 1794 hours of data."

"So time travel?" Zane asked, head reeling.

"No" Kevin cut in. "You guys were gone for 1794 days. It's too big of a coincidence."

"Oh like maybe an alternate time stream." Carter supplied.

The Astreaus crew looked incredulously at Jack.

"What I learn stuff! Over 10 years in this town and I can't learn anything." Carter thought the whole dumb sheriff thing was really getting old. He really wasn't as stupid as they thought.

"I think dad may be on to something," Kevin said taking Lucas' data pad. "Look at the whole picture. The data logs, and the messages from the ship, it makes sense." He turned to his mom. "We were getting messages from the ship, a new one every couple days but when we looked we could only find energy signatures from the ship but no ship because in your time stream you were already back here."

Lucas took back the data pad and the two quickly started discussing the physics behind it and the possible implications. Ok, Jack thought that was still way over his head. He turned back to talk to Allison again and then it happened. Their worst fear.

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Henry! They're here, you always said they would come and now they're here." Emma was skipping into the room.

Allison caught the panic in Jack's eyes before he turned to catch Emma. The room fell silent at the new visitor.

Jack pulled her back toward the door and kneeled down to her level, purposefully blocking her from the view of the astronauts.

"Emma, sweetie what are you doing here? You are supposed to be waiting with Larry in your mom's office." Jack asked smoothing out one of her pigtails. Zoe had dressed her in one of her best outfits and put her hair in braided pigtails.

"I heard the astronauts were here and you promised I could meet them." She turned to Henry and once again said, "You promised Uncle Henry and you always keep promises. You say it's the honorable thing to do."

A smile tugged at Henry's lips. "I did promise and I did say that but Emma we just aren't ready for you yet."

Emma sighed deeply and tried to peer around Jack again.

"Emma, how did you find out they were here? Your Mom didn't want you to know yet." Jack caught her attention again.

"Umm SARAH told me." She shifted her weight back and forth between her feet.

Jack knew she was lying. "Try again."

"Well no one would tell me what was going on. Aunt Zoe left in a hurry and Andy and SARAH told me 'not to worry about it' but they were lying and lying is wrong. So I used Jenna's data pad to get the information from SARAH and then we came here and Andy left me with Larry. And Larry wouldn't tell me anything so when he wasn't looking I opened the door to mom's office and came to find them."

Jack held back a laugh; Emma always cracked way too easily. "So Andy and SARAH lying to you is wrong but hacking SARAH and the biometric lock on mom's office is ok?"

"No Uncle Jack. I'm sorry; it's just that I've waited my _**whole**_ life to meet them."

Jack's heart melted just a little. He shifted so Emma could see the astronauts. "Yes Emma I know 4 years is a very long time to wait."

"I'm four and a half Uncle Jack." She corrected him

"That you are my dear. You see that guy over there in the glasses?"

"You mean Uncle Doug." She interrupted.

"Yes Uncle Doug, he created SARAH and he won't be too happy to know that you hacked her, again. Now you know that when you do that SARAH gets to pick the punishment."

"But she'll make me eat lima beans again."

"Well you should have thought about that before you got around her firewalls. You knew the consequences. You also need to show her exactly what you did so you can't do it again."

"Who is this kid?" Fargo asked. "She looks just like Jo."

Kevin shushed Fargo loudly and mouth "Shut up now!" at him. Kevin's eyes flicking to Zane.

But Zane's mind was already there. Emma was Jo in miniature except for the eyes. Those were his eyes and his smile that came to Emma's mouth. He wracked his brain over the information they had received today. They had been gone almost five years and this was almost certainly Jo's daughter. And based on her age and those eyes, she had to be his. He and Jo had a kid. He had a kid. She was hacking computers at age 4? She had to be his kid. He felt his heart beating in his throat. Taking a few deep breaths and using all of his energy to remain standing he pulled himself together.

Zane studied the little girl chatting with Jack. She was cute and not afraid to do things her own way.

"If you keep this up I may just have to have Andy put you in my holding cell." Jack admonished Emma.

"Andy said he won't arrest me till I'm 8 Uncle Jack, unless I hack section 5 again. Then he said he'd lower it to 6."

Henry could no longer suppress his laugh behind the pair. Stepping forward, he kneeled in front of Emma too. "Emma, why don't you and Lucas go back to your mom's office and wait until it's time to officially meet the astronauts? They can't even come out of the containment room right now and that's not a fun way to meet someone, is it?"

Emma shook her head no. She knew she had lost the argument. Lucas stepped forward and took Emma's hand.

Jack stood and leaned in close to whisper to Lucas. "Don't let her out of you sight. Call Jo let her know you have her and tell her Zane knows."

Lucas looked shocked and whispered back. "But he doesn't know yet."

Jack sighed. "He will. I'm about to tell him everything.

Lucas straightened and tugged on Emma's hand. "Come on Em, we can play cards."

"Not blackjack, she cheats." Henry called out.

Emma turned and smiled her Donovan smile. "You still owe me five bucks Uncle Henry."

"I'll write you a check later." He smiled as she left.

Emma turned and waved at the astronauts. They all lifted a hand to wave back. Emma smiled and Lucas led her down the hall.

Zane waited until he knew Emma was out of ear shot. "Carter, the only way that is Jo's kid and she's 4 is if she's.. if she's…" Mine. The word stuck in Zane's throat unable to complete the sentence.

Jack turned slowly around and locked eyes with Zane. "Is if she's yours." It was a statement not a question. "She is your Zane. Yours and Jo's."


	16. Is if she's mine

1,295,698 tears cried the day Astreaus came home. 21 families reunited, 2 hearts that had been broken by their own stubborness finally on their way to healing

_Emma turned and waved at the astronauts. They all lifted a hand to wave back. Emma smiled and Lucas led her down the hall._

_Zane waited until he knew Emma was out of ear shot. "Carter, the only way that is Jo's kid and she's 4 is if she's.. if she's…" Mine. The word stuck in Zane's throat unable to complete the sentence._

_Jack turned slowly around and locked eyes with Zane. "Is if she's yours." It was a statement not a question. "She is your Zane. Yours and Jo's."_

Zane had suspected, was almost positive but to hear Carter confirm it was almost more then he could take. He was beginning to see spots when he felt a warm hand take his. Looking down he saw that it was Holly's; she gave it a gentle squeeze and Zane's mind cleared.

"Did she know she was pregnant when I left? Did she just not tell, not think I could handle it?" The question came out harsher then it should have. Harsher then Zane meant it to be.

Jack could see the heartbreak in his eyes at those thoughts. "No." He said firmly. "Jo found out about a week after the ship disappeared."

"But Emma's four and a half, she can't be that old and Jo didn't know she was pregnant." Zane's own words cut him like a knife. His chest physically hurt.

Jack held a hand up to stop him. "Please Zane, calm down. I will answer any of your questions about Emma but please just let me tell you her story first."

Allison moved to Zane's other side and took the empty hand. The stranded astronauts had formed a tight bond. She was letting him know that they would get through this, together.

Zane looked back at Carter and nodded unable to speak.

Carter took a deep breath. "After the ship disappeared it took us a week and a half to find Jo. She was off camping in Colorado somewhere. The day after she came back SARAH told her she was pregnant. Everything in her pregnancy progressed normally, she was due at the end of May, I think."

"Well on February 1, 2012 there was an intentional sabotage of an experiment. Dr. Stanton was upset over funding cuts and he violated test parameters. His sonic shockwave generator was supposed to have a range of 50 yards. Jo was over 200 yards away with Dr. Parrish and Henry. The shock wave that was created hit with much more force then expected." Jack closed his eyes at the memory and took a deep breath.

"Jo was hit hard and caused a stage three placental abruption." Allison inhaled quickly at the severity of what had happened to Jo.

"Henry had to deliver Emma and fast or risk losing both of them. And it was close, closer then Henry let me know at the time. Emma Rose Donovan was born at 23 weeks 3 days, 1 lb 1oz."

Zane felt his knees almost give way. Holly and Allison kept a tight grip on him.

"Before Emma's birth the chances of survival at that age was maybe 30% but Dr. Parrish had the brilliant idea of using the prototype of his bio-pods and the stasis gel to create an artificial womb. Isaac saved Emma's life, and we are so grateful to him for that. Now micro-preemie survival chances are 80%. And your kid Zane, your kid is a fighter. She met every milestone every step the doctors needed to let Jo take her home."

Zane smiled, but then grew serious again. "Complications? Were there, was she is everything alright?"

Henry spoke now. "Due to a few minutes of oxygen deprivation. She lost 80% hearing in her left ear and 60% in her right. But Zoe came up with a technique of using stem cells and nanites to regrow the damaged nerves. And by the summer after she turned two she had regained all of the hearing loss. By three she was finally talking."

"And now as you saw we can barley keep her from not talking." Jack added. "The point is that you will find out that Emma one of the best things that ever happened to you. She is smart, funny, loving and loves sports and ballet but cheats at cards."

Zane smiled. "Counting cards isn't cheating its math."

"Semantics. The point is I really have no idea how you feel right now, but I'm sure that anger at losing so much time is going to come. But please don't take it out on Jo and do not take it out on that little girl. Or there will be hell to pay."

The room was silent for a moment, before Zane broke the tension.

"Is everything ok now? Nothing you're not telling me?" He asked

Carter shook his head. "That's everything important I can think of right now. Well other then she has already hacked SARAH numerous times, section 5 once and she can open a biometric lock in less then 30 seconds, but she pretty much told you that by herself. She doesn't really mess with CAIT though, the AI at Jo's house, not sure why."

"And she's only 4?" Zane smiled broadly, he shouldn't be proud that she could do that, right?

"IQ is off the charts." Henry added.

"And I think we have answered Nature vs. Nurture debate." Fargo said grinning.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Jo had been standing on the other side of the doorway for a few minutes. She had overheard Jack telling Zane about Emma's hearing. She leaned her head back against the wall, secretly glad that Jack had spilled the beans. Only a few minutes ago Zane had been saying that he loved her and that he missed her. How would he feel about her now?<p>

She had talked Lucas on his way to her office and found out about their alternate time stream theory. And she had run into Isaac and he had given the crew a clean bill of health contaminant and exotic particle free. Now she just had to let them out and face the music.

First though she needed to calm down. If she was honest with herself she wasn't surprised Emma had found a way down here. She almost wished that Emma had gone with Zoe and then she would have had more time to ease Zane into the idea. But like father like daughter, they were both impulsive and headstrong and she loved that in both of them. Emma would always have her own timing.

She turned her attention back to the conversation in the next room.

"When can I see her?" Zane asked.

"Well, we should wait for Jo." Henry answered.

Showtime Jo thought as she reentered the room. "Right now, if you're ready?" She met his eyes and smiled. He tried to smile back but faltered.

"You have all been given a clean bill of health, no exotic particles." She leaned over and tapped her code into the lock on the containment room door.

She hugged each of them as they came out. Fargo came out forth and whispered in her ear. "He'll be ok, just give him time to adjust."

Jo nodded, "Your grandparents are in your old office and Holly your parents are on their way."

They nodded and Jo stepped inside the containment room. Zane was still standing against the back wall. He hadn't moved to leave when she opened the door. Jo knew that look and his mind was racing in a million different directions. Sometimes she wished she knew what he was thinking.

She walked slowly or to him and laid a hand on his arm. He didn't pull back. That was a good sign right?

"Hey are you ok?" She asked tentatively.

He looked up at her, taking her in, trying to process everything he had just been told. Saying nothing he pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, his hands caressing her back; she could feel the tears falling from his eyes. Her own face buried into his chest her arms found their way around his neck her own eyes heavy with tears threatening to escape.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? For What?" Jo was so confused. She tried to pull back to look at him but Zane clamped down harder.

"That I missed so much that I wasn't here for you, for either of you." His mind flashed to his own absent father. He had never forgiven his dad for not being a part of his life and now he was the absent father. Could Emma forgive him? Could Jo?

She stroked his cheek with her fingers and pulled him closer, not that she would have thought that possible. "This is not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for and you're here now, that's all that matters. I love you Zane."

He pulled back and she looked up at him. Smiling through the tears "I love you too Jo-Jo, so much." And he kissed her, it was tender not full of their usually passion, but Jo could feel the need there, the searching to know he was home. After a long moment they pulled back resting their foreheads together.

It could have been minutes or hours that they stood there locked in each others arms. Zane kept waiting for the air to shift and for one of them to have to wake up. But this was real, Jo was real, he was real, Emma was real.

Emma, he really wanted to meet her but he was scared. Nothing in his whole life terrified him as much as that cute little girl with the pigtails. Jo knew all of his faults and accepted him anyway but Emma, man he didn't want to disappoint that little girl. She had probably been building him up to some sort of superhero. He had done that with his own father at first before his expectations had come crashing down around him.

Zane let out a slow breath. Man up Donovan; just rip it off like a band aid. He thought to himself.

"Can I meet her?" His voice has shaky.

Jo smiled, "she would like that very much. I'm actually surprised she didn't give Lucas the slip and come back here."

"I bet she keeps you on your toes." Zane teased, pulling out of the embrace and heading for the door while keeping one arm around her.

Laughing she said. "You have no idea…yet. She may look like me but her personality is all you."

"I guess we better start saving for lawyer's fees now then." Zane playfully responded.

Jo stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Zane asked.

"It's nothing really. It's just you said that to me once in a dream and I got the weirdest déjà-vu feeling."

"You know I think I had that dream once too." Zane kissed her again and the two continued on their way to Jo's office.


	17. A Family

**Thanks again for all the positive feed back I encourages me to write! Still not mine but it's fun to pretend.**

3 people, 1 family.

The door slid open to Jo's office and Jo slipped inside.

Lucas looked up; Emma was still concentrating on her data pad.

"I hope that you are not digging into the GD computer system young lady." Jo teased.

Emma's eyes lit up and she ran across the room. "Mommy" she squealed. "Is it time yet? Can I meet him, please? I promise I've been good for Lucas."

Lucas nodded and left the room.

Jo laughed. "I'm sure that you have been and yes it is time to meet your dad. But you need to calm down. Yes he is very excited to meet you, he's also a little nervous. He just found out about you. Remember how we talked about how he didn't know Mommy was pregnant before he left. So let's no overwhelm him just yet. Ok munchkin?"

Emma was almost jumping up and down at this point. "Yes mommy, can I meet him now?"

"Wait right here." Jo stood and went to the hall to get Zane. He looked as pale and sweaty. Jo smiled. "Take a deep breath ok? Every thing will be ok, just remember to breath."

He did as she told and followed her into the room. Lacing their fingers together she took his hand.

Emma stood in the middle of Jo's office, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. She had a nervous smile on her face. Zane noted she was already more then half of Jo's height; she would probably be taller like him.

"Emma, this is your dad. Zane this is Emma." Jo made the introductions and the room went awkwardly quiet.

Moments before Emma had been brimming with energy and now she was being shy. She was never shy. But have you ever waited a long time for something and finally you get it and you get a little scared that now that you have it and could lose it again? And losing it would be worse then never having it at all. That's how Emma felt as she looked up into the face she had seen in hundreds of pictures, as she peered into the eyes that she also saw in the mirror, scared but really really happy.

Zane kneeled down to her level. "Hi. Emma is such a pretty name. It was my grandmother's too." Zane smiled at her tentatively, not sure what to do now.

Emma looked down and started crying. Oh damn, Zane thought, what had he done? One minute with her and she was bawling. Worlds worst dad candidate right here. He looked up at Jo and she gave him a small encouraging smile.

Zane reached a hand out to wipe the tears away from Emma's face. She looked up bottom lip quivering and threw herself into Zane's arms. It was so unexpected Zane almost lost his balance. "Daddy," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I missed you."

Zane stood up still cradling Emma in his arms. He rubbed circles on her back to sooth her. "Shh, Emma it's ok. It's ok I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you again. I promise. Shh." He closed his eyes and absent mindedly swayed back and forth and Emma tear stopped, but Jo couldn't stop one or two from escaping her eyes.

The two people in front of her were here entire world and her heart ached at the sight of the two of them together at last.

The moment was incredible but short lived as Larry entered her office.

"I'm really sorry Chief Lupo but I have the President on the line and he wants to speak to you and Dr. Deacon immediately. I tried telling him you were in the middle of a personal matter but you know how he gets."

"It's ok I will be right there," She straighten her shirt, smoothed her hair and wiped her eyes.

"The president?" Zane asked.

"Well you finally manage to locate a missing $20 billion project you get to talk to the president….. Are you going to be ok with her?" Jo smiled.

Panic flitted briefly across his face. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Meet you in the director's office in a few minutes." He tried to look reassuring and he was pretty sure he failed. "Seriously, we'll be ok right Emma?"

"It's ok Mommy. Daddy and I will be ok, promise." They both gave her matching smiles.

"Ok, give me a few minutes." And reluctantly she left her office.

"Oh, Dr. Donovan your mother would like for you to give her a call" Larry added as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Emma and Zane strolled into Henry's office hand in hand.<p>

"And then Jenna kicked me the ball and I scored the winning goal." Emma was talking rapidly apparently having found her voice again.

Zane was smiling, listening intently as Emma told her animated tales.

"Are you guys ready to go home? We are waiting to do crew debriefings tomorrow." Jo asked.

"Home," Zane smirked. "Your place or mine?" he was recalling a question that he asked often when they had first gotten together at least in this timeline.

Jo returned the smirk remembering their former playful banter. "Mine, all your stuff was moved to storage and your apartment was reassigned."

"So I'm homeless?"

"Pretty much," she had really missed this back and forth they had. "But you are more then welcome to stay with Emma and I if you want."

"I donna know." He pushed his free hand deep into his pocket and rocked onto his toes. "Are you sure you trust me near your house after what I did to it last time."

"What did you do to Mommy's house?" Emma asked confused.

Jo almost doubled over with laughter. "You brought it up, you get to explain."

"Umm, I burnt it down on accident." Zane blushed.

"Did you get in trouble? Did Uncle Jack throw you in jail?" Emma looked very concerned.

"Jo, how often does Carter threaten to put her in jail?" Zane asked perplexed.

Rolling her eyes she responded, "He's the sheriff and sometimes he arrests people, Emma's seen it happen. Plus he only threatens her when she hacks GD. And no Emma, dad didn't get into any real trouble because it only happened as an effect of an experiment."

"Ok, can we go swimming?" Emma asked.

'We'll see… So? Home?" Jo raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'd kinda like to change to change into some normal clothes. Do I have any normal clothes?"

"Well you're going to be terribly out of fashion but I think we can manage to get you some normal clothes."

Jo stepped over and took Zane's hand and the three left GD headed home.

* * *

><p>Later that night Zane came rambling down the stairs, he'd changed into jeans and one of his blue shirts. "I hope I did that right"<p>

"Is she in _her_ room?" Jo asked.

"Yeah"

"Is she _asleep_?"

"Yes"

"Is it before 9?"

"Yes"

"Score one for you on your first bed time."

"Is it bad that I am completely nervous about screwing all this stuff up?" Zane asked sincerely.

"No, I worry about screwing it up everyday." Jo confessed trying stifle a big yawn.

"You should get to bed; it's been a long day." Zane pulled her close.

"Not as long as yours."

"Nah, jumping a billion miles, learning I'm missed almost 5 years of my life, oh and I found out I have a four year old future felon of a daughter, that's just another day in Eureka." Zane kissed the top of her head.

"Oh and you're homeless, don't forget that." Jo added

"I kinda like this place though. It's roomy; it has a pool and a wicked cool AI." Zane smiled as he kissed her.

"Why thank you Mr. Donovan." CAIT said and you could almost hear the blush in her voice. "Jo has also left space for an office or home lab in the basement for you."

"See home sweet home." He chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Jo asked.

"I have already missed so much in the last few years. I just don't want to miss any more. So roomies?" His hands were moving from her back to her waist.

"Ok but I would take the spare room next to the hall bath if I were you. It has the nicer bed." She said completely deadpan.

"Ha ha." He kissed her again. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Jo-Jo."

"I wasn't planning on it, Donovan." Jo closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest feeling it rise and fall, hearing it rumble as he laughed.

She followed him upstairs to their room. What a difference 24 hours had made.

**A/N So I had originally planned to end this here but I have another chapter or 2 that have come to me, plus a couple of deleted scenes and a couple of future scenes. I just love Emma so much I can't put her character away just yet.**


	18. Hockey mom's and Henry

This happens mid September 2016

"Come on coach put Jenna in she'd cream these guys." Henry yelled.

Turning to Jo, he said, "Coach never should have played Thompson. He's sloppy, he just let the other team take the ball. That's twice in the last 10 minutes."

"Is it me or is Henry way to into this?" Fargo asked Allison.

Holly, Fargo and Allison sat in the bleachers a row behind Grace, Henry, Jo and Zane. All watching Jenna and Emma's soccer game.

"Nice save Emma, nice save." Zane yelled and everyone cheered as Emma, the goalie blocked the ball.

"This is nothing," Jo said over her shoulder to the Fargo. "Last spring at the state softball tournament, Henry got thrown out of the game."

"That ref was totally biased. Susan was safe, he never should have called that an out. Our girls were cheated, we should have won." Henry defended.

"You pushed the ref, Henry. The girls were almost disqualified." Jo laughed.

"I think Henry is a very cute 'hockey mom'" Grace chuckled.

"Come on coach yank the dud." Henry yelled again, jumping to his feet. "Do your job coach!"

Carter turned around from his position on the sidelines. "Henry sit down! Do not make me have you removed. AGAIN!"

"He is the worst at ballet class though. The instructor had him banned from rehearsal and the only way that he allowed to come to the recitals anymore is if Jack and I keep him under control. Bottom line you don't mess with Henry's girls." Jo recounted for the group.

"How do you get kicked out of ballet rehearsals?" Allison asked.

"It's best we don't talk about. At least not in front of …" And Jo jerked her head in Henry's direction.

Henry's attention was back on the game. Jack had put Jenna in and she easily scored another goal. The crowed cheered.

"Good job baby." Allison stood and clapped.

"How many sports do the girls play?" Holly asked.

"Just soccer in the fall, ballet in the summer and softball in the spring but Em wants to start ice skating this winter." Jo responded. "This was Emma's first season for softball and soccer and Jenna's third."

Emma saved another goal and the game was over, another win for the Jack's team.

"Good job team," Jack said as his team of 4-7 year olds huddled around. "Great team work and good sportsman ship out there today. Some of the people in the stands, not so much. Now let's all go to Café Diem for ice cream!"

15 kids proceeded to tackle Jack before heading down the street to the café.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, tell me another story please?" Emma begged as she was scrunching down into her bed later that night.<p>

Zane marveled at the fact that in about a month this little girl had him completely wrapped around her little finger. "One more short one, then light s out. Which one do you want?"

Smiling mischievously she said, "how about the one where you burned down Mommy's house?"

"Umm No, we can save the stories of the bad things Daddy did until you're older, like 45."

"But Mommy says that we should just tell when we do bad things so we don't get in as much trouble."

"I'm pretty sure Mom would just tell you not to do bad things." Zane laughed.

"Sometimes the bad things are fun or they get me what I want when no one else will."

Zane sighed, yep 1000% positive this was his kid. "Look Emma, I know they can be fun or get you what you want now, but doing bad things can have serious consequences. And then you never get to do what you want. Sometimes people can get really hurt."

"I would never hurt anyone Daddy."

"Well not on purpose, but sometimes you don't know what the consequences will be until it's too late." Zane was wracking his brain for a good story to tell her. A story that she would understand what he meant about consequences, but not a 'hey your dad was a felon' story. He wasn't looking to make her a goody two shoes but felonies were not something he wanted on her record.

He really should call his mom and apologize for... well everything.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I borrowed a piece of equipment from one project and almost got Uncle Doug and I stranded in an Apollo capsule in space?"

Emma shook her head no, she had heard the story before from her mom or Uncle Jack but she wanted to hear him tell it.

Zane smiled and wove an exciting tale about him and Fargo trapped in a capsule and how they might not get home because he took a short cut. Emma was fighting to keep her eyes open and by the time Zane got to the part about Jo riding up on a horse Emma was out.

Zane kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up around her. "Goodnight kiddo." He said turning out the light.

Walking downstairs to find Jo, he thought about how he had gotten so lucky. A family and kids were never in the picture for him before Jo, this Jo. He had been fine bumping through life on his own, but now that he knew how good life could be he didn't want to go back. Well as long as this him didn't have to be boring.

Jo was stretched out on the couch in the living room reading a book. Zane plopped down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Bedtime score Emma 2, Dad 26." He beamed down at her.

"Please do not let her know you are actually keeping score or she will stay up for days just to break you." She laughed.

Taking the book away from her and placing it in the table he said "stubborn just like her mom." Zane kissed the top of her head. "But also really cute."

"Nice save."

"Thanks," he smirked at her.

She tried to reach around him to grab her book back but he pinned her down. "Donovan, I could break you in half for this." She growled at him.

"So hot Jo-Jo, so hot." He loosened his grip and his face turned pensive.

"You ok?" Jo asked.

"Just give me a minute ok." He took a calming breath. "I dreamed of times like this while I was gone. Dreams of you and me and part of me thought I was crazy. You hadn't even told me you'd wait for me but you were always in my thoughts. And I had hope. In fact I came up with a two step plan." He was smirking again.

"Just two huh? Must be two great steps." She snuggled back into his lap.

"Well I think they were pretty brilliant myself, I am a genius you know."

"Uh huh, and what were these brilliant steps?" Jo was curious.

"Step One- get home."

"Brilliant."

"Step two- follow you around and pester you until you gave us a real chance."

"Ahh classic Zane, I love it. Annoy me into falling for you."

"Hey, don't knock it, it worked, twice. But I think I need to add step three. And this step is a really big one. I'm not sure you're ready for it?" Zane looked completely serious.

Jo furrowed her brow. "Ok what's step three?"

"Well now that we're living together and we have made our little family with Emma. I think we really should get," He paused and Jo could hardly breathe waiting for him to finish. Zane's eyes sparkled as he continued "a dog."

Jo looked momentarily confused, that was unexpected.

Zane kept talking "I think we need a dog, families have dogs right? We have the yard space. Now to decide if we want a real one or if Emma and I should make one"

Jo laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Jackass, Zane Donovan you are a complete jackass. Glad to know that something's will never change."

"Come on Jo-Jo you love me just the way I am, there is nothing about me you would change."

God sometimes she hated that smirk. "Oh I could think of more then a couple of things I'd change about you." Frustration in her voice.

He ignored her and continued. "You on the other hand, Josefina Lupo, have one thing about you that I am desperate to change."

Her mind raced with all the lewd things he was coming up with to change about her and surrendered to her curiosity. "And what would that one thing be?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Your last name."

The world stopped and once again she couldn't breath. "What?" Had he just proposed?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar gold and diamond. "Marry me Jo-Jo."

She held out her hand and Zane slipped the ring on her left hand. "Yes!"

"Wow you no hesitation." He kissed her.

"No, hesitation ever again. I love you." She kissed him back.

"I love you too. Now let's go celebrate." He jumped of the couch and threw her over his shoulder.

Laughing she protested "let me go Zane."

He was taking the stairs two at a time, "Never again Mrs. Donovan, never again."


	19. Happily Ever after

**So this became a chapter of long speeches. Eureka is not mine, and this chapter is just to fulfill a fantasy I hope will happen by the series finale.**

December 17, 2016

Pulling on his tie for the millionth time today he thought about how much he hated monkey suits. He was much more of a jeans a t-shirt kind of guy, but she had asked him to wear a tux so he did.

"Stop, you'll mess it up." His mom slapped his hands away and straightened his tie for the 5th time. Diane Donovan smiled at her son. "Nervous?"

"Just a little." Zane reluctantly acknowledge reluctantly.

"Good it means you're taking this seriously." Diane smoothed the lines of his suit jacket. "I have always been so proud of you, Zane. Yes even in your felon days." She smiled. "The man that you have become is the man I always knew you could be and you are so lucky to have found Jo."

Diane had known that Zane was seeing her before he left for Titan so she wasn't too shocked by the pregnancy, but she and Jo had developed a closeness in Zane's absence.

"And she is lucky to have found you, too. Please don't screw this up, for everyone's sake." She hugged him tightly.

"I will do my best mom. Promise."

She patted his cheek as Fargo walked into the room.

"All right places people, its show time."

Diane exited the room and Fargo gave Zane a cheesy grin.

"You ready man?" Fargo asked.

"As I'll ever be," Zane returned the smile. "You have the rings?"

Fargo patted his coat pocket. "Right here, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jo clipped an earring into place and stepped back to examine herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless with a fitted bodice and a ball gown skirt and short train. The intricate bead work caught the light at just the right angle. Her hair was down and flowed around her shoulders topped off by a veil and tiara Zoe had insisted upon (mostly so it could be Zoe's something borrowed). It was a fairytale look and this was her fairytale dream.<p>

"You look amazing." Jack said from behind her. Jo turned and smiled, she hadn't heard him come in. His ninja skills were improving.

"Thank you Jack, I can't believe this is really happening."

He hugged her. "I know after all that you two have been through, you really deserve to just be happy."

"I'm so glad you're here to give me away." Jo fought the tears back in her eyes. Her dad had died right after Emma's first birthday and with her mother gone too, it almost seemed unfair that she was celebrating today and they weren't there to share it. At least all of her brothers had been able to make it.

Grabbing her hands, Jack looked deep into Jo's eyes. "I may not be your father but you have a special place in my heart. Family isn't always about DNA and you, Zane, Emma and however many other kids you guys have will always be a part of mine. I'm honored that I get to walk you down the aisle today."

"Ok people, stop with the mushy stuff and let's get these two crazy kids married already." Zoe burst into the room with Emma and Jenna on her heels.

"Are you ready Mommy? You look so pretty." Emma was swishing her dress back and forth.

"I am, and both you and Jenna look beautiful." Jo beamed at the little girls. "Let's get in our places now ok? They both nodded and lined up by the door.

Zoe gave Jo a quick hug and stood behind them. The music started and Zoe motioned for the girls to start their walk down the aisle.

Somehow Jo had convinced Zane to get married in the only church in Eureka. She would have done an outdoor wedding but Zane had wanted to get married quickly. Some thing about not wanting to wait any longer then he had too in case of another Eureka disaster.

Zane felt his chest tighten as the music started, this was it he was about to get married. Two years ago to him because of the alternate time stream, six to everyone else he never would have imagined this happening. Jo and Emma made his life complete and it seemed unthinkable that he should be anywhere but here right now.

Throwing flowers haphazardly on the ground Emma looked up at him and waved a huge grin on her face. The pressure in his chest eased a little as he waved back. She and Jenna took their places in the front row in between Allison and one of Jo's brothers. Zane looked back up to see Zoe now walking slowly towards the front of the church. She gave him a thumbs up and he forced back the laugh. Talking her spot on the opposite side of the alter, the music changed to the wedding march.

Everyone stood and turned to await the arrival of the bride. Zane's hands were sweating now and Fargo clapped a hand on his shoulder in support.

Then it happened, Jack stepped forward with Jo on his arm and the world stopped spinning. She was a dream come true, a dream he never knew he wanted. From the white dress, to the veil, to the glow she seemed to emit, it was as if she stepped straight out of some movie. Images of their life so far flashed in front of his eyes. Her walking into the Sheriff's office and saying she would marry him, throwing a ring at him, kissing him for the first time, riding up on a horse, saying good bye before Astreaus left, seeing her again when they came home, her hugging Emma, her saying yes she would marry him.

Different images now played in his mind, both of them older, hand in hand watching other children play. Him walking Emma down the aisle, grand children and gray hair. A single tear escaped his cheek as Jo reached him.

Jack pushed back her veil, kissed her cheek and then shook Zane's hand. Suddenly the tightness in his chest was gone as Jo slipped her small hands into his much larger ones.

"Dearly beloved," Henry began. "We are gathered here to day to celebrate, finally, the marriage of Jo and Zane. Few people have had to overcome so many obstacles to get to where they are now. Whether it was time," he smiled at Jo. "Or distance" he turned to Zane. "These two have pushed through and found their way back to one another."

"At first glance these two are complete opposites. One dedicated his life to theoretical science, the other to a practical life of action. One the became the law, the other thought outside of it, but in their deepest natures they are not that different. When push comes to shove they put the needs of others in front of their own and to do the right thing. When faced with adversity neither gives up and let's themselves or others get down. They instead lift those around them up and challenge themselves to find a solution to their problems."

"As we all know Jo and Zane spent a long period of time apart neither knowing if the other was safe or at times even alive. Jo kept faith in Zane at that time, faith that he and the others would find their way home. Her optimism kept hope alive in the rest of us and allowed us to keep or heads up and our lives to continue. Jo always said 'When they come home, Henry, we will welcome them with open arms, until that day we need to continue to build a life for them to come back to.' Jo brings with her a strength and wisdom to build the foundation of their lives."

"While stranded in space, for the second time," laughter erupted from the church, "Zane's single minded focus became the light guiding the crew to complete their task. Even after numerous set backs he pushed through. He may not have realized the impact that he had on them but everyone of the crew will tell you that when they wanted to give up, seeing him forgoing sleep or meals and so convinced that one day they would make it back allowed them to find that drive in themselves. Zane's dedication and his stubbornly strong will also fortify the foundation of this marriage."

"I challenge any of you to find a better match for either of them. And I dare any of you to say that these two should not be wed. I am pretty sure Jo could be hiding her taser under that dress." Again laughter erupted. "But if you do I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

Henry paused to see if anyone dared to speak up. No one did.

"May I have the rings please?" Fargo and Zoe each handed over a ring.

"Zane Matthew Donovan do you take Josefina Nicole Lupo to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do." Zane whispered as he slipped a plain gold band on her left hand. Smiling at her hand said his vows. "Jo, you have turned my world upside down in such a good way. Before you gave me a chance I was bouncing through life with no sense of purpose, no direction and I really didn't want one. But you showed me that there was more to life then just having a fun time, you helped to bring out the good in me and to make me the husband you deserve and the father that I should be. And only for you would I forsake all others."

Once more laughter filled the air. Henry turned to Jo.

"Josefina Nicole Lupo do you take Zane Matthew Donovan to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do." Her voice caught in her throat as she slipped the ring onto his finger. "Zane, you have taught me that life is not always so black and white, that there are shades of gray. You have taught me to loosen up and take things as they come because eventually you will come to where you need to be not necessarily where you thought you should be. I will love you no matter how much time or distance comes between us."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zane you may kiss your bride."

And what a kiss it was, only kept under control by the hundreds of people watching and the fact they were in church.

"May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Donovan!"

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

* * *

><p>The clinking of a glass quieted the room. Fargo cleared his throat "As everyone knows I used to have the biggest crush on Jo. And when she and Zane <em>first <em>started seeing each other I was insanely jealous and never believed that he deserved her. But after our first space adventure, Zane became a friend and I began to see why Jo was in love with him and I began to see that there is no better match for Jo then Zane and vice versa. You guys are two of my best friends and I am so happy that you have found each other. Thank you for allowing me to be part of this long awaited day and to be a part of your family." He raised his glass. "To the happy couple."

"To the Jo and Zane." The crowd responded.

"Oh and Zane, I am never getting on any type of space ship with you again."

Zane smiled and both he and Jo hugged Fargo.

It had been a lovely ceremony and a fun reception but now it was time for the happy couple to make there goodbyes. They were spending a few nights in Portland and then would be back for a huge family Christmas celebration that would be the first time in years Jo and her brothers would get to spend together.

As Jo and Zane made their way out the door, Zoe yelled "You didn't throw the bouquet!"

Jo turned around and tossed it straight to Allison. "Your turn next." And the couple left the reception.

Jack turned to Allison and laughed, "You heard the lady."

She wrapped an arm around his waist, "Ok but after my disaster of a last wedding I'd rather just elope."

'I'll book tickets to Vegas in the morning." Jack said as he kissed her. "Do you think Emma could teach me to count cards before we go?"

**And that my dear friends is technically the end of this story. I will be adding a few deleted scenes that I couldn't work in to the next couple chapters and one or two future scenes. I really would like to thank everyone for the wonderful feed back and encouragement. This is the longest thing I have ever written and I am glad you all came along for the ride.**


	20. Henry and Emma

**Ok here is the first of my one shots in this universe. I will let you know where they fit into my timeline. Oh, if you have any ideas let me know I will do my best to add a scene for you. I'm still having the compulsion to write but I don't have any big story ideas right now. Again not an owner of Eureka just a fan.**

Henry holds Emma for the first time

Henry entered the infirmary late one night at the end of April. The stasis gel had been drained from the incubator earlier this week. Emma was doing great breathing on her own and even taking a bottle. Jack had convinced Jo to head home to shower and take a quick nap so Henry had volunteered to sit with Emma.  
>"Hello sweet girl." he said walking over to the incubator. Pulling on a sterile dressing he opened the incubator. "Come see your Uncle Henry."<br>This was the first time Henry would ever get to hold her. Cradling the still small little girl against his chest he started to hum softly he started to sway as if dancing.  
>"Sweet, sweet girl we were so close to loosing you little one, you have no idea just how close or maybe you do." He inhaled deeply. Jo's pregnancy had been one tiny ray of hope in the whole Astreaus disaster. After losing Kim and now Grace being missing Henry needed something to hang on to. At first it he had that familiar itch to find a way to change the timeline so Grace didn't get on the ship. It was hard not to go down that road again. He had learned lessons the hard way.<br>Now this tiny ray of hope had spent the last three months fighting for her life. She was getting stronger and before long would be going home with her mom. Not her mom and dad just her mom, because that cruel trick of fate that had taken Grace from him had also taken her father. Her father who didn't even know that he had a daughter let alone just how close he had come to losing both her and Jo.  
>Henry kissed the tiny girls head. "I will make you a promise Miss Emma Donovan, I will do everything I can to get your Daddy and Aunt Grace and the others home and you promise to get stronger and be here when they come home. One day you will meet those astronauts, I promise. And I always keep my promises, always."<br>Sighing again he laid Emma back in the incubator and smiled. Such a small little person who had captured such a large part of his heart, "I love you sweet little one."


	21. Actual Girl Talk

Set any time in the future, right before Jo and Zane go out of town for the weekend.

Girl talk

"Hey Jo, where are you at?" Zane asked shrugging off his jacket.  
>"In the kitchen." she called back.<br>He took off in that direction. "So I dropped Emma off at SARAH but I have to do a couple quick adjustments to the calculations on my project and then I'll be ready to go...What's going on here?"  
>Fargo was sitting at the kitchen table with Jo, looking sad. Sighing dramatically Fargo started, "it's just this thing with Holly."<br>Zane held up a hand to stop him and crossed to the freezer and grabbed a pint of ice cream. Grabbing two spoons from the drawer he set the ice cream down between the Jo and Fargo.  
>"Didn't mean to interrupt your chat, I would stay but I really need to finish those calculation changes before Jo and I take off. Just let me know when you finish girl talk. Ok?" Placing a kiss on Jo's cheek he headed downstairs to his lab, suppressing the urge to laugh as he went.<p> 


	22. First Bed time

**This one is for Sara60691**

**This is an extended scene of Zane and Emma's first bedtime.**

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Emma asked sweetly as she lay down in bed. Jo had to go downstairs to answer a call from a senator or congressman or something, leaving Zane alone to put Emma to bed.

"I don't really know any kid stories." He just wasn't a fairy tale kinda guy. "Do you have any books I could read you?" He rubbed the back of his neck hoping she wasn't into pink pony or fluffy bunny books. Although she had been raised by Jo so she may have a copy of Guns and Ammo as a favorite bedtime story.

Emma excitedly jumped off the bed and grabbed a white leather album off the shelf. The design was modern but it looked well worn as if it had been a nightly favorite.

Handing Zane the book she said, "Mommy usually tells me a story about the astronauts."

Astronauts? Isn't that what Emma had been calling the Astreaus Crew all day? Zane opened the book that he now realized was a photo album. The first page was the crew photo from Astreaus, followed by individual photos each labeled with a name. His own was the largest on the second page with the inscription _Daddy_ under it, followed by ones labeled Aunt Grace, Aunt Allison, Uncle Doug and Aunt Holly. Continuing to flip through he saw pictures of himself with Jo, some looked like they had been taken off security footage. There were also pictures of Henry and Grace or Allison and her kids.

"What kind of stories does Mommy tell you?" He heard his voice catch.

"She tells me about all the fun adventures that you guys have. I like the one about the flying bank or the one with you and the flying motor bike. You're like Harry Potter."

Zane smiled, fun adventures huh, he wondered how much she had told Emma. Was he a perfect hero in the stories or did she tell Emma about his felony record. Thinking back over all the things that he had done since coming to Eureka he couldn't settle on a story. Emma had probably heard all of them from Jo's point of view.

One story popped into his head, one he knew she hadn't heard before because Jo had never heard it.

"Let me tell you the story of how the astronauts and I came home. But you have to promise to go to sleep as soon as I'm done."

Emma nodded enthusiastically and cuddled the stuffed monkey she had in her bed.

"It all started after something went wrong with the launch….."

Her eyes were heavy by the time he fixed the navigation story and she was out cold before Grace fixed communications. "We can finish this tomorrow little one."

He sat and watched her sleeping for a few minutes. So much time just gone he sighed as he stood to exit the room. Flicking out the light he made her a silent promise. _I will never leave you or your mom again Emma. My dad left me but I won't leave you._

So much had changed since he had been locked in that bio pod hours or maybe years ago, this time stream stuff was fascinating but a little too much at the moment.

Taking a deep breath he head downstairs to find Jo. Not to sound girly but he needed her right now, his world was upside down and only she could make it right. A sudden understanding for her own time travel mess came over him. Shaking his head he rambled down the stairs.

"I hope I did that right."


	23. Reuniting

**WhoKnows1125 you asked for it here it is **

**Jack and Allison Reconnecting after her coming back**

Set very early in the morning August 18, 2016

It had been the longest day of Jack Carter's life. Just a mere 24 hours ago he had been camping in the woods with Kevin and now he was stretched out in his bed, finally alone with Allison. They lay facing each other, one of Jacks hands playing idly with her hair.

"So I was gone for a long time, huh?" Allison broke the silence they had been in for the past few minutes.

"Longest 5 years of my life" his fingers now brushed her face.

"Really it felt like the shortest five of mine." Her joke fell flat. "I missed so much Jack."

"I know, SARAH made you a video scrapbook and Jenna has been writing you letters. It's not the same but…" he trailed off. As the years had past their return had seemed to slip further away. So much had changed since the ship had disappeared.

Allison sighed, "I really am glad that you were here for them but I'm so upset that I wasn't. It feels like I don't know them at all. Between 1947 and this trip, I've had what a year with this Kevin and Jenna doesn't even remember me, not really." Tears streamed down her face, this was so unfair. Life had gone on without her. "They have lives without me. They have a life with you"

"Hey," he brushed away her tears, "Allie, stop, their lives have been missing you. We have all missed you and have prayed that one day you would come back. They love you, I love you and I know that so much time has been lost but we've already messed up time travel once, so…"

Allison smiled, "I love you too Jack. I guess I'm just jealous."

Jack kissed her softly not knowing what to say. His heart literally hurt for what she must be going through. "Aww, Allie. It's not like their lives are over, there is still so much left to go through with them. Jenna is still young and Kevin will be back as soon as he gets his doctorate, maybe a two or three years. And you are more then welcome to share Zoë; she'll be home for good in just a few months. Not the same but I'll share."

How did he always know what to say to make her feel better? "My kids were lucky to have you, Jack. I couldn't have asked for a better father for them and I know they feel the same way. Kevin would have never called Nathan dad."

"Biology doesn't matter, I think of both of them as mine. And while you gone they were my lifeline to you. There is no way I would have survived without them." He meant every word and she could see that in his eyes.

"Well then I guess you and Zoë are stuck with the three of us for good." A happy smile passed her lips.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her again and she melted into him. It would be a long way back to normal but the two of them were up for the challenge. After all they were definitely stronger together then they were apart.


	24. Guns

Eureka is not mine, no harm meant.  
>This is set about 10 years in the future<p>

Jo had spent the last 15 minutes looking for Zane. CAIT had said he was in the basement. Assuming CAIT had meant the half that was his lab Jo had headed their first. But after a search of all of his known hiding spots she had to conclude that the lab was not the part of the basement he was in.

Sighing she flipped open retinal scanner. After a quick flash light the wall slid open and Jo entered her armory/shooting range.

"Zane? Are you in here?" She called.

"Back here babe." he called from one of the racks in the back.

"What are you doing?" she laughed. Zane was holding two of her larger fire arms.

"Trying to decide which one looks more intimidating." he replied as if were the most natural thing in the world for him to be sizing up her gun collection.

"Okay. Why?" she had a feeling she knew where this was going but boy she hoped she was wrong.

Smirking he answered "To intimidate."

Jo could feel her lips twitching as she tried to hold back a smile. "We promised no guns Zane."

"No, you promised no guns. I promised not to say anything embarrassing. Figured we could switch. You do the embarrassing I'll bring the gun."

Unable to keep her composure Jo laughed. "She would never forgive us."

"I have been a teenage boy, babe."

"Sometimes I think you are still a teenage boy."

"Hey, I think I have matured very nicely."

"Umm think again." Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just a date Zane, not an invasion."

"It's her first date with a teenage boy. And teenaged boys have one thing on their mind when on a date with a pretty girl.". He once again turned his attention the the guns he was holding, weighing his options.

Frustrated Jo grabbed both guns out of his hands and replaced them on the rack but thrust a third at him. "Here use this one. It looks scary but shoots bean bags. This way if you have to use it, you wont go back to jail."

He held the new gun in an attack ready pose and smiled widely at her. "See I knew there was a reason I married you." He moved over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Just remember that when your mad that Emma won't talk to you after you threaten her very first date ever with a gun."

"Better for her not to talk to me than for that boy to try anything."

Jo smiled. "You know maybe I was wrong, you have matured, only a little though. Oh and your ass looks great when you hold that gun" Laughing the two of them headed upstairs to meet Emma's date.


	25. Wedding dresses

March 2017 New York City.

Dress shopping with Zoe.

Jo sipped her orange juice while she waited for Zoe to come out in yet another fantastic gown. They had so far narrowed it down to 3 choices. This next dress was going to be the last one Zoe tried on today and Abby, Zoe's mom, was coming up next weekend to help make the final choice.

"Are you ready?" Zoe called.

"Let's see it." Jo called back.

Zoe entered the room in a halter style draped A-line gown with a sweep train. "I think this is it." She squealed.

"You look, wow Zoe, you look so grown up and so beautiful." Jo was awestruck by the woman standing before her. Zoe was a 15 year old felon wanna be when they met and now was 26 year only a few months shy of becoming a doctor.

"I think I could wear my hair up and use the tiara from your wedding. I can't believe this is really happening." Zoe babbled grinning widely. "Ok let me get changed and then we get to find your matron of honor dress!" She popped in the changing room and was soon back in her normal clothes. "Ok, so mom and I will be back next weekend and we will Skype you in and I will make my final decision. Now onto your dress, anything in particular you want?"

Jo took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm not too picky but it has to have an empire waist."

Zoe shook her head. "An empire waist will do nothing for you figure. It's too flowy you should have something more form fitting, unless…" She stopped and grabbed Jo's arms. "Are you…"

Jo nodded. "About 8 weeks. Due mid October, Zane is over the moon happy. Who would have ever thought he would love kids so much?"

"And Emma?"

"We haven't told her or really anyone else yet. After the problems with my first pregnancy we're being cautious." Jo place a hand protectively on her stomach.

"And you are staying away from any experiments right?" Zoe looked concerned.

"Yes ma'am, far far away. So lets find me a dress that I can grow into."

Zoe linked her arm through Jo's and they walked towards the bride's maid dresses. "I am totally delivering this baby you know."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Aunt Zoe."


	26. Vegas baby

**Eureka is still not mine, not the town, not the universe not the characters but I can dream.**

**January 2017 a hotel room in Vegas**

"Jack when I said I wanted to elope I did not mean that I wanted the ceremony performed by Elvis, either old or young." Allison tried to be stern but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Ooh what about a Star Trek theme. Holly taught me a couple phrases in Klingon." Jack was flipping through the phone book. The two of them had left Jenna with Jo and Zane telling them they were going out of town for the weekend. No one knew they were planning on coming back as Mr. and Mrs. Carter.

She furrowed her brow, "Do I want to know why Holly was teaching you Klingon?"

"It's kind of a long story; I was doing a routine traffic stop…"

Allison put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "I really don't need to know and no Star Trek or Star Wars themes either."

"Do you want to go home and plan big wedding, white dress for you, a tux for me? It's not too late. I'll do whatever you want Allie...I just want to be married to you" His tone turned serious.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" She smiled and kissed him.

"Because I am the perfect man." He winked.

"You are pretty close. But I don't want another big wedding I just want to be married to you and to have a life together. So pick a place any of them and let's get married right now."

"This one comes with a free buffet and a free pull on a slot machine." Jack said pointing at an ad "And it's right down the street."

"I'm in, let's go."

Three hours, one marriage license, 2 buffets and a slot pull later Allison Blake was finally Allison Carter.

**Now I am going to mark this story complete. But please do not be saddened I am already planning the squeal "Longing makes the mind go crazy." I will attempt to answer such burning questions like, why did Astreaus end up in a alternate time stream? Were the dreams between Jo and Zane real? And why on Earth does my computer autocorrect Klingon to Clinton? **

**Ok so maybe not the last one.**


End file.
